Calendrier de l'Avent
by Kufikiria
Summary: Recueil d'OS et drabbles qui n'ont pas forcément de lien entre eux ou avec ce qui se passe en ce moment dans la série ni de suite chronologique pour patienter jusqu'à Noël, tous plus ou moins sur le thème de l'hiver, des fêtes de fin d'année ou de la famille. Ici, tout n'est que fluffy et amour !
1. 1er décembre

Chaque jour, un nouveau drabble ou OS sera posté, tel le principe du calendrier de l'Avent. Puisqu'il est tout de même assez compliqué de trouver 24 idées différentes en si peu de temps, je m'excuse d'avance pour la qualité de certains qui seront forcément moins travaillés que d'autres, ainsi que certaines situations qui pourraient parfois sembler répétitives. Aussi, sachez que les périodes de Noël me rendent extrêmement niaise, ce qui risque forcément de se ressentir dans ce que j'écris (surtout qu'après des épisodes comme celui d'hier, j'ai besoin d'écrire du Captain Swan bien heureux et amoureux ahah)... J'espère que cette idée vous plaira tout de même !

* * *

Lorsqu'Emma se réveilla en cette première journée de décembre, elle était seule dans sa chambre, chose dont elle n'avait plus l'habitude depuis que Killian et elle avaient acheté leur propre appartement. Même s'il était la plupart du temps le premier levé – toutes ces années à vivre au rythme du soleil sur son bateau y étaient certainement pour quelque chose – il attendait toujours patiemment qu'elle ouvre les yeux à son tour, lui offrant alors le plus beau des sourires et l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue tandis qu'il lui chuchotait à l'oreille des mots tels que « _Bien dormi, love ?_ ».

Aujourd'hui faisait apparemment exception à la règle, puisque personne ne se trouvait à ses côtés dans ce lit devenu subitement bien trop grand et trop froid pour elle. Elle décida donc de partir à sa recherche dans toute la maison, mais fut coupée dans son élan lorsqu'elle aperçut un petit paquet cadeau posé juste à côté d'elle sur sa table de nuit, sur lequel était écrit de la main de son pirate le chiffre « 1 ». Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela voulait signifier ni pour quelle raison il avait décidé de lui offrir quelque chose mais, sa curiosité piquée au vif, elle s'empressa de l'ouvrir sans plus se poser de questions.

Son souffle se coupa net quand elle se retrouva avec deux boucles d'oreilles dans les mains. L'une représentait un cygne, l'autre un crochet et la façon dont elle les avait positionnées sans même y faire attention formaient une sorte de cœur. Elle ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'élargir en un grand sourire devant l'attention dont faisait preuve Killian à son égard. Il ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner, même après tout ce temps.

Tandis qu'elle pensait à lui et à quel point elle en était amoureuse, le brun apparut enfin à travers la porte et s'empressa de rejoindre sa bien-aimée lorsqu'il la vit en possession de son cadeau. Il s'assit à ses côtés mais n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer la moindre parole que déjà Emma lui sautait au cou et l'embrassait avec passion. Quand elle le laissa enfin respirer à nouveau, il demanda :

« Ton cadeau t'a plu ?

– C'est magnifique, Killian, mais… c'est pour quelle occasion ?

– Est-ce que j'ai besoin d'une raison valable autre que de vouloir faire plaisir à ma princesse pour t'offrir quelque chose ? »

Emma ne répliqua rien, se contentant de poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de son pirate. Il passèrent le restant de la matinée l'un contre l'autre dans leur lit, bien au chaud sous leurs couvertures.

(Le lendemain, elle se réveilla à nouveau seule et, encore une fois, un petit cadeau l'attendait, toujours au même endroit mais avec cette fois marqué un « 2 » dessus. La même routine se déroula pendant plusieurs jours, seul le numéro sur le papier changeant à chaque fois. La blonde finit par demander ce qu'ils signifiaient, et c'est alors que son compagnon lui raconta que lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué ce qu'était le principe du calendrier de l'Avent qu'elle avait offert à Henry quelques jours auparavant, il avait trouvé l'idée tellement bonne qu'il avait décidé d'en créer un à sa façon pour sa belle, lui offrant ainsi chaque jour un nouveau présent pour patienter jusqu'à Noël. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre qu'elle n'avait aucunement besoin de toutes ces attentions, puisque le plus beau cadeau dont elle aurait pu rêver en cette période de fêtes se trouvait actuellement devant elle. _C'était lui._)


	2. 2 décembre

« Swan… ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'un arbre a poussé dans l'appartement ? »

Lorsque Killian prononça cette phrase d'une voix paniquée, le regard confus et les sourcils relevés, vraisemblablement perturbé par ce qui se trouvait devant lui, Emma ne put retenir un petit rire. Malgré tous ses efforts pour s'habituer au monde moderne et à ses traditions, il lui restait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

La jeune femme s'approcha donc doucement de lui et prit sa main dans la sienne tout en déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui expliquer, tout sourire :

« Il n'a pas _poussé_, Killian, c'est moi qui suis allée le chercher avec Henry ce matin. Dans notre monde, pour fêter Noël, les gens décorent un sapin sous lequel on dépose généralement les cadeaux le 25 décembre, c'est une sorte de tradition qui dure depuis des décennies. J'ai aussi acheté quelques décorations, il ne reste plus qu'à les mettre. Tu veux m'aider ? »

Le brun accepta sans aucune hésitation, même s'il ne savait pas encore exactement ce en quoi tout ceci consistait. Décidément, ce monde ne cesserait donc jamais de le surprendre. Chaque jour, il découvrait de nouvelles choses.

Tandis qu'il restait toujours au beau milieu de l'appartement à contempler le conifère, Emma le quitta quelques secondes afin de chercher le carton rempli de guirlandes et boules aux couleurs rouges et blanches. Elle prit plusieurs objets dans ses mains, en offrit quelques uns à Killian puis les déposa délicatement sur l'arbre avant de se retourner. Elle lança un grand sourire à son compagnon, l'invitant à faire de même. Il s'empressa donc de la rejoindre, et posa sa propre boule juste à côté de celle de la blonde.

Ils passèrent un long moment, bien vite rejoints par Henry qui venait de revenir de l'école, à orner le sapin de tout ce qui se trouvait dans le carton. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que l'étoile à positionner au sommet, le jeune garçon la prit entre ses mains et la tendit au pirate. Ce dernier l'attrapa volontiers mais lança un regard confus à son désormais beau-fils – il avait encore un peu de mal à réaliser qu'il avait finalement été accepté par tous les membres de cette famille à laquelle il avait fini par tant s'attacher –, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait en faire exactement.

« Chez nous, il existe une autre tradition. Celui qui a le privilège de poser le dernier élément de décoration – cette étoile, donc – au sommet du sapin a le droit de faire un vœu pour la nouvelle année à venir. D'habitude, c'est le plus jeune de la famille qui le fait, mais puisque tu n'as encore jamais eu la chance de fêter Noël jusqu'à cette année, je veux bien te laisser ma place. »

Cette attention de la part de l'adolescent toucha Killian au plus profond de son cœur. Son regard croisa celui d'Emma, dont le bonheur de voir les deux hommes de sa vie si bien s'entendre pouvait se lire dans ses yeux et il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait vraiment besoin d'aucun souhait, puisque tout ce qui pourrait le rendre heureux se tenait à ses côtés en ce moment-même. Cependant il n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps et s'approcha donc de l'arbre d'un pas décidé avant de poser doucement l'objet à l'endroit où Henry lui avait dit de le mettre.

« _Je souhaite qu'il ne leur arrive jamais rien de grave_, pensa-t-il le plus fort possible. »

A présent qu'ils avaient terminé les décorations, tous trois se dirigèrent d'un même accord vers la cuisine pour se faire un bon chocolat chaud à la cannelle bien mérité.

(Et c'est sous les lumières protectrices de ce sapin qu'ils avaient préparé avec tout leur amour qu'ils finirent par s'endormir les uns contre les autres alors qu'ils regardaient paisiblement un dessin aminé assis confortablement sur le canapé. _Comme une vraie famille._)


	3. 3 décembre

J'avoue que pour celui-ci, j'ai eu du mal à le terminer. Je crois que je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur deux couples en même temps, donc ça rend un peu bizarre, je trouve, mais tant pis je n'ai pas le temps de le changer... (Puis bon d'accord c'est un peu – beaucoup – OOC que Regina et Emma soient si proches juste après le départ d'Elsa au vu de leur relation en ce moment dans la série mais tant pis, c'est Noël, on va dire que sa magie a l'effet inverse que celle du Shattered Sight, elle fait s'aimer tout le monde :p)

* * *

Suite à une suggestion d'Henry et avant de retourner à Arendelle puisqu'elle avait finalement retrouvé sa sœur et que la Reine des Neiges avait été vaincue, Elsa avait formé au beau milieu du parc de Storybrooke une grande patinoire, Noël approchant. Dès lors, l'adolescent avait pressé ses mères ainsi que leur compagnon respectif à l'accompagner, au grand dam de ces derniers qui ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait. Tout au long du chemin, le garçon essaya de les rassurer et de leur expliquer le principe d'une telle invention mais plus il avançait dans ses commentaires, plus les deux hommes ralentissaient l'allure, peu pressés de prendre part à une telle aventure.

Cependant, une fois arrivés devant la grande piste de glace, ils ne pouvaient plus reculer. C'est donc sous l'œil amusé d'Emma et Regina qu'ils enfilèrent difficilement leurs patins et suivirent les deux femmes et le garçon jusqu'à l'entrée. Ces dernières, tout en riant et s'échangeant un regard complice qui en aurait fait frisonner plus d'un de peur, attrapèrent les mains de leur partenaire et les aidèrent à se tenir debout sans tomber. Avant de se quitter, Killian et Robin se firent la promesse silencieuse qu'ils se vengeraient – du moins, s'ils arrivaient à sortir vivant de cet enfer…

Heureusement pour eux, peu de monde encore était arrivé, ils avaient donc tout l'espace nécessaire pour apprendre correctement à patiner. Il ne fallut que quelques pas pour que Robin tombe, sous les rires de Killian qui se moquait de lui, fier d'avoir trouvé de bons appuis qui le tenaient en équilibre. Mais, dès lors qu'Emma le lâcha, il se retrouva à son tour par terre sans comprendre pourquoi et ce fut au tour du voleur de rire de bon cœur. L'après-midi allait être longue, pensèrent-ils tandis qu'ils se relevaient tant bien que mal en espérant que personne ne les ait remarqués – ce qui était peine perdue, puisque tout le monde présent tant dans le parc que dans la patinoire s'était arrêté pour les contempler.

Durant un certain temps, ils enchaînèrent chutes et glissades à tour de rôle. Emma, Regina et Henry riaient tellement de la situation qu'ils tombèrent eux aussi quelques fois, entraînés par les deux hommes qui commençaient à s'agacer quelque peu. C'est alors que les deux femmes trouvèrent une idée pour joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Chacune de leur côté, elles prirent leur compagnon respectif par la taille et se collèrent le plus possible à lui tandis qu'elles leur demandaient de faire de même. Ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, retenus en équilibre par leur partenaire, ils purent enfin se mouvoir comme il faut et réussir à se tenir droit tout en pouvant sentir leur chaleur imprégner leur corps en cette glaciale journée d'hiver.

Ils restèrent comme ceci un long moment, à patiner à deux tel un slow sur glace et Killian et Robin commencèrent même à apprécier cette découverte. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, ils devenaient de plus en plus habiles et finirent même pas pouvoir se tenir seuls, s'amusant à faire tourner leur petite amie et à les amener avec eux faire le tour de la patinoire sous les éclats de rires de celles-ci. Ils firent plusieurs courses avec Henry – que ce dernier gagna à chaque fois, « parce qu'on le laissait faire » affirmaient les garçons et c'est ainsi que le cauchemar se transforma en véritable après-midi de rêve en famille.

Ils rentrèrent tous dans la grande maison de Regina quand la nuit commença à apparaître dans le ciel pour se réchauffer au coin du feu tout en buvant un chocolat chaud et que les deux femmes et leur fils expliquaient toutes les traditions de Noël qui existaient dans notre monde et que les deux hommes ne connaissaient pas encore.

Le pirate et le voleur échangèrent alors un regard, la même pensée traversant leur esprit : ils étaient certains que si toutes les coutumes étaient aussi biens que celle-ci, l'hiver allait bien vite devenir leur période de l'année préférée.


	4. 4 décembre

Avec l'arrivée de décembre, le froid se fit de plus en plus ressentir à Storybrooke à la grande joie des enfants qui n'attendaient alors plus qu'une chose : qu'il neige afin d'être davantage encore dans l'esprit de Noël (comme si le grand sapin décoré au beau milieu de l'allée principale ainsi que les différentes illuminations installées partout dans la ville ne suffisaient pas). Cependant, celle-ci tardait à arriver.

C'est finalement un dimanche après-midi qu'elle décida de tomber. Killian était à la fenêtre, contemplant l'horizon dans l'espoir de voir Emma apparaître (elle était partie un certain temps auparavant amener Henry chez son autre mère) lorsque les premiers flocons apparurent. D'abord petits et rares, ils restaient éphémères, ne tenant que quelques secondes à peine sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Puis, au fil du temps qui passait, ils devinrent de plus en plus réguliers et réduisirent considérablement la visibilité, comme si un voile blanc était apparu tout à coup devant le pirate. Bien heureusement, alors qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter pour sa princesse (il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle ne prenne froid), celle-ci fit enfin son apparition dans l'appartement.

Même si elle n'avait passé que quelques minutes dehors, son bonnet ainsi que ses vêtements étaient recouverts de neige. Elle était si belle, pensa-t-il, avec ses joues et son nez rougis par le froid et le sourire aux lèvres. Il savait que la saison préférée d'Emma était l'hiver (elle lui rappelait cette amie, Elsa, qui venait leur rendre visite chaque année à cette même période, apportant avec elle la magie de Noël qu'elle retenait au plus profond d'elle-même) et la voir si joyeuse et retrouver une âme d'enfant qui lui avait été volée à l'époque le rendait si heureux. _Elle_ le rendait si heureux.

C'est pourquoi il s'approcha doucement d'elle et, malgré ses vêtements mouillés, il la prit par la taille et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Tu es gelée, constata-t-il alors.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien, je commence déjà à me réchauffer ! le rassura-t-elle. »

Mais Killian ne l'écouta pas. Il la laissa seule au beau milieu du salon et disparut dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il revint, il portait une couverture chaude à l'épaule et un chocolat chaud (avec de la cannelle, bien sûr) à la main. Il posa la boisson sur la table basse, le plaid sur le canapé et l'attrapa par le bras pour qu'elle le suive. Il la fit s'asseoir à ses côtés, les recouvrit tous les deux du morceau de tissu et lui tendit la tasse qu'elle prit volontiers tout en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de goûter au liquide avant qu'il ne refroidisse. Il avait toujours été adorable avec elle, mais devenait encore plus protecteur lorsque les premières neiges arrivaient. Certainement à cause de la mésaventure qu'elle avait vécue quelques années auparavant, et qui lui avait presque coûté la vie… Cependant elle s'en était sortie, et celle qui l'avait enfermée à l'époque était finalement devenue sa meilleure amie.

Alors qu'elle contemplait la neige tomber à travers la vitre face à elle, bien au chaud sous sa couverture, elle se laissa davantage aller contre son pirate, posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Ce dernier passa alors son bras autour de ses épaules et c'est ainsi, se réchauffant l'un l'autre par leur simple présence (et surtout, par tout leur amour) qu'ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

(Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard, il ne neigeait plus mais au-dehors toute la ville était recouverte d'une fine poudre blanche et les enfants jouaient et riaient sous les yeux enchantés de leurs parents. Un jour, qui sait, peut-être serait-ce leur tour.)


	5. 5 décembre

Personnellement, pour me mettre dans l'ambiance de cette histoire, j'ai écouté la version instrumentale de _Read all about it _d'Emeli Sandé en l'écrivant mais après, c'est comme vous voulez ! (Toute autre musique douce de piano peut marcher, bien entendu.)

* * *

Emma fut réveillée en pleine nuit par un son presque inaudible qui semblait venir du salon de son appartement. Elle crut d'abord avoir rêvé puis, lorsqu'elle se concentra davantage, put clairement entendre la douce mélodie d'un piano. Elle se tourna alors vers Killian mais ne rencontra que du vide. Le matelas était encore chaud, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne s'était pas levé depuis longtemps. Elle sortit à son tour de la chambre, attrapant une chemise qui traînait sur le sol au passage pour ne pas avoir froid et se dirigea le plus discrètement possible jusqu'à la provenance du bruit. Comme elle l'avait deviné, elle découvrit le brun vêtu d'un simple boxer assis devant l'instrument de musique, tellement concentré sur le mouvement de ses doigts et de la pointe de son crochet sur les notes qu'il ne remarqua même pas sa présence. La blonde, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, s'appuya contre la porte et le contempla en silence. Il ne lui avait jamais avoué qu'il savait faire du piano – en fait, en y réfléchissant bien, il y avait encore tant de choses qu'elle ne savait pas sur le fameux Killian Jones… L'objet était déjà présent dans l'appartement lorsqu'ils y avaient emménagé, sans doute un oubli de leurs prédécesseurs dont elle n'avait jamais réellement fait attention jusqu'à maintenant. Mais, devant la vue qui se présentait à elle, elle se promit intérieurement qu'elle allait les retrouver pour les remercier. Car jamais auparavant elle n'avait aperçu le pirate si serein, si vulnérable que lorsqu'il jouait de cet instrument. Son visage paraissait tellement jeune, presque enfantin, ce qui était un comble pour un homme de plus de trois cents ans. Dehors, la neige semblait tomber au rythme des notes qui animaient la pièce d'une douce mélodie.

Lorsque Killian eut terminé son morceau, il releva enfin la tête et c'est alors qu'il remarqua la présence de la jeune femme qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux une seule seconde. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Emma crut lire dans celui de son partenaire une pointe de mélancolie, mais celle-ci fut bien vite remplacée par de la joie. Il sourit, et l'invita à le rejoindre d'un geste du menton. La blonde ne se fit pas prier et prit place à ses côtés sur le petit banc de bois. Elle posa délicatement ses doigts sur ceux du pirate qui entremêla leurs mains et commença à mouver distraitement son pouce en une douce caresse. Après quelques secondes de silence, il prit enfin la parole :

« Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé. Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions.

– Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas… »

Emma sourit sincèrement afin de rassurer son compagnon tout en rapprochant son visage du sien pour l'embrasser. Ils restèrent leur front collé l'un contre l'autre et c'est ainsi qu'elle le questionna :

« Où as-tu appris à si bien jouer du piano ? Je ne te savais pas aussi fan de musique.

– Ma mère en faisait, et je l'ai suppliée de m'apprendre quand j'étais enfant. J'aimais tellement l'écouter me jouer ses morceaux préférés avant de m'endormir, elle m'a expliqué un jour que c'était la seule chose qui calmait mes crises de larmes lorsque je n'étais qu'un bébé. Nous passions des après-midi entières à égayer la maison avec nos duos, au grand dam de mon père, d'ailleurs, qui aurait préféré que je m'intéresse davantage à des ''activités d'hommes'', comme il disait. Puis un jour la maladie l'a emportée, et je n'ai plus jamais retrouvé d'intérêt à jouer seul, jusqu'à ce que l'on emménage ici et que je voie ce piano. Je… j'ai rêvé d'elle cette nuit, et j'ai ressenti le besoin de m'y remettre à nouveau. C'est peut-être stupide, mais j'avais comme l'impression qu'elle était avec moi durant toute la durée de la musique, et…

– Ce n'est pas stupide du tout, répondit la blonde, sentant qu'il était trop difficile pour lui de continuer son discours. »

Les larmes perlaient au coin des yeux de la jeune femme. Jamais auparavant Killian ne s'était ouvert à ce point à elle, jamais il n'avait évoqué son passé à cœur ouvert. Elle ne savait de sa jeunesse seulement quelques détails – son père l'avait abandonné, son frère était mort. Mais il n'avait jamais parlé de sa mère, avant. Et elle n'osait pas lui demander ce qui lui était arrivé, même si elle souhaitait tout savoir de la vie de son pirate, elle avait toujours senti que c'était un sujet sensible pour lui. A chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait de Mary-Margareth et de leur relation, elle voyait un voile de tristesse recouvrir son visage le temps d'un instant. A présent, elle comprenait pourquoi. Cependant, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire pour le consoler. Elle se contenta donc simplement de le prendre dans ses bras et elle put sentir une unique larme venir se loger dans le creux de son cou. Bien vite, Killian reprit ses esprits et se détacha de son étreinte, le regard à nouveau rempli de bonheur et d'amour. Il ajouta :

« J'aurais tellement aimé que tu la rencontres. Je suis certain qu'elle t'aurait tout de suite adorée.

– Et je suis certaine que moi aussi… »

Oui, Emma en était sûre, la femme qui avait mis au monde l'être le plus aimant et le plus dévoué qu'elle connaissait ne pouvait être que quelqu'un de bien. Soudain, elle eut une idée. Elle ne savait pas si celle-ci allait faire plaisir au brun, mais elle l'espérait. C'est pourquoi elle s'approcha davantage de lui, posa doucement sa main sur sa cuisse pour le faire sortir de ses pensées et qu'il la regarde puis, lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle avait toute son attention, le questionna :

« J'ai toujours rêvé de faire du piano, mais jamais personne n'a voulu m'aider. Est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'apprendre ? Comme ça… comme ça, tu auras à nouveau quelqu'un avec qui en jouer…

– Avec plaisir ! »

Cette fois-ci, le sourire que la jeune femme aimait tant réapparut sur le visage de Killian, ce qui la rassura. Elle ne supportait pas de le voir triste, lui qui méritait tout le bonheur du monde. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se perdre davantage dans ses pensées, puisque le pirate l'attrapa par la taille et l'obligea à venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il la positionna du mieux qu'il put sur lui, et elle sentit les battements de son cœur forts contre son dos. Délicatement, il attrapa de son bras valide sa main et entraîna ses doigts à travers le clavier, lui faisant ainsi jouer la même mélodie qu'elle avait entendu quelques minutes auparavant. Les notes étaient assez simples, un rythme répété, c'est pourquoi après quelques minutes il retira sa propre main pour la laisser jouer seule. Tandis qu'Emma restait concentrée sur l'instrument, Killian enserra sa taille et déposa un doux baiser dans ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux, entraîné par les sons qui lui rappelaient son enfance, ces années d'innocence et de joie dans cette famille encore unie et aimante à l'époque.

Parfois il regrettait son passé, mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit et plongea ses irises bleues dans celles de sa partenaire qui s'était retournée pour lui faire face, il comprit que rien ne valait le présent, ni cette femme qu'il aimait tant et avec qui il partageait son quotidien.


	6. 6 décembre

« Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, tous les deux. »

La voix d'Elsa s'éleva dans les airs, brisant le silence et sortant Emma de ses pensées, qui contemplait avec un sourire heureux les deux hommes de sa vie en train de construire ensemble un bonhomme de neige au beau milieu du jardin, leur rire se faisant entendre jusque dans la maison qu'ils avaient trouvée à acheter quelques temps plus tôt.

« Je crois bien, oui. Enfin, je l'espère, en tout cas, répondit d'une voix hésitante la blonde sans détourner le regard de la fenêtre. J'avais peur qu'Henry m'en veuille d'avoir aussi vite "remplacé" son père mais il a l'air d'avoir plutôt bien accepté que Killian fasse partie de notre vie.

– Tu sais, je pense que tout comme tes parents, ce qui le préoccupe est seulement ton bonheur, que tu te laisses enfin aller. Et tout le monde ici voit à quel point Killian te rend heureuse ! »

Cette fois, Emma se tourna vers son amie et planta son regard dans le sien, y lisant la sincérité de ses mots. Puis elle se retourna en direction de son compagnon et un sourire vint illuminer son visage sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Il était bien vrai qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie si sereine, si complète que depuis qu'elle avait décidé de donner sa chance au pirate. Elle avait d'ailleurs du mal à prendre conscience que tout ceci n'était pas qu'illusion, un simple rêve dont elle allait se réveiller bientôt.

Le bruit du minuteur, indiquant que le lait pour les chocolats chauds avait fini de bouillir, la fit revenir de ses songes et elle se dirigea donc, suivie de près par Elsa, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée afin d'appeler les garçons pour le goûter.

De leur côté, ils avaient terminé leur bonhomme et se livraient à présent dans une rude bataille de boules de neige dont il était impossible de distinguer le vainqueur puisque tous deux se trouvaient recouverts de blanc de la tête aux pieds. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent Emma, ils n'eurent besoin que d'un seul regard complice pour comprendre qu'ils venaient d'avoir la même idée et se jetèrent d'un même geste sur elle sans prévenir, l'entraînant avec eux dans le froid. La Reine d'Arendelle les rejoignit peu de temps après et, sous les rires et la bonne humeur, une nouvelle bataille commença, opposant cette fois les deux garçons aux deux filles. Les chocolats pouvaient bien attendre, la Sauveuse n'aurait pour aucune raison mit fin à ce beau moment familial…

(Elle se dit que finalement, l'arrivée prématurée de l'hiver suite à l'apparition de la Reine des Neiges dans la ville n'avait pas apporté que des problèmes avec lui, bien au contraire.)


	7. 7 décembre

Enfin, Emma avait acheté son propre appartement et s'apprêtait à quitter celui de ses parents pour s'installer avec Henry (et, pourquoi pas, d'ici quelques temps, Killian…). Ils en avaient trouvé un qui leur plaisait près de la mer, assez grand pour héberger au moins quatre personnes (autant ne pas avoir à en changer lorsque la question d'un bébé serait à se poser).

La petite famille s'était donc retrouvée pour aider au déménagement afin que la blonde puisse profiter de son chez-elle le plus rapidement possible. Les tâches avaient été réparties de façon à ce que tout aille le plus rapidement possible : tandis que David et Killian s'occupaient de ramener les meubles, Mary-Margareth et les deux nouveaux propriétaires s'occupaient de la décoration. C'était une belle après-midi d'hiver, il faisait froid mais le soleil était présent, et tout le monde travaillait dans la joie et la bonne humeur (ils s'étaient enfin débarrassé de l'horrible Reine des Neiges et souhaitaient bien profiter du calme qui régnait dans la ville avant qu'une nouvelle crise ne vienne déranger leur quotidien).

« Fais attention où tu mets les pieds, mate ! s'écria une voix dans les escaliers de l'immeuble.

– Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui es censé me guider puisque je ne peux justement _pas_ voir où je vais ?! répondit sur le même ton ce qui semblait être David. »

A l'entente de ces plaintes, les deux femmes suivies de près par Henry se dépêchèrent d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Tous trois ne purent s'empêcher de rire devant la scène qui se présentait à eux : les deux hommes, portant un canapé à bout de bras, étaient coincés et ne pouvaient ainsi donc plus avancer. Le divan était trop large, il ne passait pas. Malgré leur agacement, lorsqu'ils entendirent leur famille se moquer ainsi de la situation, ils ne purent que les accompagner à leur tour.

Une fois enfin calmés, tous ensemble réussirent non sans mal, usant de nombreux stratagèmes, à faire rentrer le sofa dans l'appartement. Ce simple événement suffit pour les exténuer, c'est pourquoi un fois celui-ci bien installé, ils se laissèrent tous tomber dessus en un soupir.

« Et si l'on faisait une pause goûter ? proposa Emma lorsqu'elle vit sur l'horloge accrochée non loin de là qu'il était plus de seize heures et qu'ils avaient plutôt bien avancé dans leurs travaux. »

Tous acquiescèrent. Elle partit donc, avec l'aide de Killian qui profita de leur intimité pour lui voler un baiser (il n'osait pas encore vraiment l'embrasser devant David, qui lui lançait déjà des regards meurtriers lorsqu'il laissait sa main reposer un peu trop longtemps sur sa cuisse à son goût), faire des chocolats chauds bien mérités pour tout le monde.

Une fois totalement reposés, chacun retourna à ses occupations. Tout fut entièrement terminé à la nuit tombée sans autre incident et la nouvelle propriétaire des lieux invita sa petite famille à rester manger chez elle au vu de l'heure tardive et pour les remercier de leur aide. Ses parents finirent par s'en aller, prenant son fils avec eux puisqu'il avait promis à Regina de passer la nuit chez elle. Les jeunes amoureux se retrouvèrent donc seuls dans l'appartement devenu tout à coup beaucoup plus calme. Le pirate profita de cette intimité nouvelle pour se rapprocher de la blonde. Il la prit dans ses bras et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes pendant que cette dernière venait se blottir un peu plus profondément entre ses bras. Sans se lâcher, ils se dirigèrent naturellement jusqu'à la chambre parfaitement redécorée d'Emma et s'assirent d'un même geste sur le grand lit. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser de plus en plus passionnément, leurs mains parcourant le corps de l'autre avec envie. Lorsqu'il se séparèrent quelque peu l'un de l'autre afin de reprendre leur souffle, leurs fronts collés l'un à l'autre, la jeune femme demanda en un murmure :

« Tu veux rester prendre le café que nous n'avons pas pu avoir la dernière fois ?

– Comme tu voudras. »

(C'est ainsi qu'ils inaugurèrent de la plus belle des façon le nouvel appartement. Dans l'amour.)


	8. 8 décembre

A la base, je voulais faire quelque chose en rapport avec la Fête des Lumières qui est aujourd'hui, mais finalement l'inspiration n'a pas vraiment suivi, voilà quand même le résultat pas très concluant...

* * *

Malgré le froid, Killian et Emma avaient fait le déplacement jusqu'au port, à quelques pas de chez eux, pour admirer les illuminations de Noël qui n'allaient pas tarder à s'éclairer. Tous les habitants s'étaient donné du mal pour rendre la ville encore plus magique en cette période de fêtes. Ils avaient donc installé de nombreuses lumières partout dans les rues, qu'ils allaient allumer pour la première fois en ce huit décembre. Le jeune couple avait donc opté pour l'endroit le plus propice pour les regarder : d'où ils se tenaient, ils avaient une vue d'ensemble sur Storybrooke.

Alors qu'ils attendaient patiemment depuis un certain temps, la jeune femme commença à trembler, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard attentif de son pirate. Il détacha l'écharpe qu'il portait autour du cou pour la poser sur ses épaules et la rapprocha de lui, espérant ainsi la réchauffer avec sa propre chaleur corporelle ce qui sembla avoir un effet immédiat sur elle. De toute façon, il suffisait simplement qu'il la touche pour que son corps réagisse en conséquence et se mette à brûler à son contact… D'habitude, elle avait presque honte de l'effet que cet homme pouvait avoir sur elle, mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, elle en était presque enchantée, si cela l'empêchait de se transformer en glaçon (elle en avait presque fait l'expérience une fois, et ne souhaitait plus recommencer). Ils restèrent donc ainsi, silencieux et dans les bras l'un de l'autre à attendre patiemment que le spectacle commence.

Lorsque vingt-deux heures sonna, toutes les lumières habituelles s'éteignirent, laissant la ville dans le noir le plus complet, seulement éclairée par les étoiles dans le ciel. La blonde se colla davantage à Killian, qui enserra alors son étreinte. Puis tout démarra très vite. Toutes les illuminations s'éclairèrent au même moment, redonnant vie à Storybrooke. Tout était parfaitement réussi : des sapins, des cadeaux, des bonhommes de neige, tout ce qui pouvait rappeler Noël était représenté dans les différentes décorations qui semblaient presque prendre vie. Les habitants avaient eu les idées grandes, puisqu'en plein centre, l'horloge ressemblait à présent à un château de glace avec à son sommet une étoile qui brillait. La ville paraissait encore plus magique que jamais, en parfait accord avec l'esprit des fêtes.

Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes silencieuses à contempler le résultat d'un travail d'équipe de plusieurs jours, le pirate attrapa les bras de sa partenaire afin qu'elle lui fasse face.

« Suis-moi, je connais un endroit parfait pour regarder le feu d'artifices, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille après lui avoir volé un baiser. »

Elle l'accompagna donc, curieuse. Il l'obligea à fermer les yeux, ce qu'elle fit malgré son envie d'en savoir plus, et sentit qu'il la faisait monter sur un bateau. Quand elle put enfin les ouvrir à nouveau, elle ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise.

« Est-ce… ? questionna-t-elle alors.

– Oui, love. Bienvenue à bord du Jolly Roger ! répondit Killian, un grand sourire barrant son visage.

– Comment est-ce possible ?

– Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard mais en attendant… profitons de la vue. »

Dès lors que le brun se tut, le feu d'artifices commença, aux couleurs vertes et rouges de Noël. Comme à son habitude, il avait eu raison : ils ne pouvaient avoir meilleure vue sur le spectacle que d'où ils se trouvaient. Elle était si heureuse pour lui qu'il ait pu retrouver son bateau, elle savait à quel point celui-ci comptait pour lui et à quel point il lui avait manqué (et dire qu'il l'avait échangé pour elle, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que quelqu'un puisse faire passer son bonheur à elle avant le sien…). Alors que différentes formes tonnaient dans le ciel et que Killian les contemplait l'air heureux, elle posa son regard sur lui et le prit dans ses bras. Puis, tandis que le final illuminait les lieux, elle l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et l'embrassa avec passion. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre, gardant leur front collés et une fois le feu d'artifices terminé et la ville à nouveau dans le calme, elle chuchota à son oreille :

« Je t'aime tellement. »


	9. 9 décembre

A force de passer presque tous les jours devant le marché de Noël de ma ville, il fallait bien que ça arrive... (Au passage, si vous revenez par ici, merci aux reviewers "anonymes" que je ne peux malheureusement pas remercier personnellement mais dont les messages m'ont fait très plaisir ! :D)

* * *

« Non.

– Mais pourquoi ? Je t'assure qu'il ne peut rien nous arriver, c'est fait pour !

– Non, Emma, je ne monterai pas dans cette… chose dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom.

– Une grande roue, Killian, c'est une grande roue. »

Depuis plusieurs minutes, le couple se disputait gentiment au beau milieu du marché de Noël qui avait pris place à Storybrooke depuis le début du mois de décembre. Une grande roue avait été installée sur la place principale de la ville pour l'occasion, mais le pirate refusait catégoriquement d'en faire un tour, au grand dam d'Emma.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux même pas essayer ? questionna-t-elle, exaspérée.

– Parce que… parce que j'ai le vertige ! »

Une fois son secret révélé, Killian baissa les yeux, comme s'il avait honte de ce qu'il venait d'avouer. La jeune femme resta d'abord silencieuse un instant avant d'éclater de rire, ce qui accentua davantage la gêne du brun. Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à se calmer, elle s'exclama :

« Je ne savais pas qu'un pirate qui a passé plus de deux cents ans sur un bateau sans avoir le mal de mer pouvait avoir le vertige…

– Ça n'a rien à voir, s'expliqua-t-il alors, faussement vexé. On est beaucoup plus en sécurité sur la mer que dans les airs.

– Et si je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien – après tout, tu es un survivant, n'est-ce pas – est-ce que tu accepterais d'en faire avec moi ? »

Killian sembla hésiter un instant mais devant le regard insistant de sa partenaire, il ne put finalement qu'accepter. Tout en tremblant quelque peu, il la suivit jusque dans la petite cabine et s'assit à ses côtés. Lorsque l'engin démarra, elle prit sa main dans la sienne et le rapprocha d'elle pour le rassurer du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir ainsi, vulnérable et apeuré, mais il était si adorable de surmonter ses angoisses pour elle. Chaque jour elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour mériter qu'un tel homme entre dans sa vie.

Au fur et à mesure, le pirate se détendit dans les bras de sa bien-aimée et il finit même par apprécier le tour. Il faut dire qu'à une telle hauteur, la vue qu'ils avaient sur l'entièreté de la ville était plus magnifique que jamais. Arrivés au point culminant de la grande roue, le brun ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser Emma avec tout son amour et de la remercier de l'avoir fait monter avec elle. Quoi de mieux que de partager un tel moment avec la femme de sa vie ?

Quand ils furent descendus, la blonde partit leur acheter deux crêpes au Nutella (après l'effort, le réconfort, comme dit l'adage) pour faire goûter à son compagnon l'une des meilleures, selon elle, inventions culinaires de ce monde dont il ne faisait partie que depuis peu.

Celui-ci sembla fortement apprécier la sucrerie puisque lorsqu'il lui fit à nouveau face après l'avoir mangée, il avait le visage recouvert de chocolat (pire qu'un enfant, pensa-t-elle alors). Elle émit un petit rire devant son air interrogateur et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ses lèvres avaient le goût du Nutella, mais ce n'est pas elle qui allait s'en plaindre. Lorsqu'elle se sépara de lui, restant tout de même bien au chaud blottie entre ses bras, elle lui enleva d'un geste de la main toutes les traces restantes sur son visage et posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes en un doux baiser.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, arrêtés au beau milieu des passants qui leur lançaient parfois quelques coups d'œil envieux (leur amour pouvait se lire dans leurs yeux) mais ils ne s'en souciaient même pas, ne les voyaient même pas. Seul l'autre comptait pour chacun d'entre eux.

Finalement, ils reprirent leur route main dans la main et passèrent de petite maison de bois en petite maison de bois, emportés par la magie de Noël et simplement heureux d'être ensemble en ce temps de fêtes.


	10. 10 décembre

L'explication du prénom à la fin peut paraître un peu "niaise" et bizarre mais c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvée pour expliquer pourquoi j'ai choisi ce nom-là...

* * *

Il tenait le petit être entre ses bras, bien concentré pour ne pas le blesser avec son crochet. Des larmes perlaient dans le coin de ses yeux, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il était bien trop absorbé par le regard émeraude que le nouveau-né portait sur lui – _le même que sa mère_, pensa-t-il.

Cette dernière, justement, malgré sa fatigue et la douleur encore quelque peu présente suite aux heures de travail qu'elle avait dû endurer, observait attentivement la scène en pleurant. Jamais encore elle n'avait senti un tel bonheur parcourir chaque parcelle de son corps. Jamais encore elle n'avait souri de la façon dont elle était en train de le faire. Et, surtout, jamais auparavant elle n'aurait pensé un avenir tel que celui qu'elle était en train de vivre possible.

En effet, lorsqu'elle avait donné naissance à Henry quelques années plus tôt, et qu'elle avait dû se séparer de lui immédiatement après, elle s'était promis qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autre enfant tant qu'elle n'aurait pas une vie stable et un mari aimant. C'est-à-dire, dans son esprit de l'époque, jamais.

C'est pourquoi, en apprenant la nouvelle, qui était pour le moins inattendue – en effet, cela faisait à peine plus d'un an que le pirate et elle partageaient leur quotidien et une nouvelle menace pesait sur la ville – Emma s'était mise à douter. Elle avait eu peur de la réaction de Killian (après tout, ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet par le passé) et de ne pas être à la hauteur, que la ville ne soit pas assez sauve pour un bébé. Elle avait donc gardé le secret pendant plusieurs jours, au grand dam de son compagnon qui se rendait bien compte que quelque chose avait changé dans son comportement. Cependant, elle avait beaucoup trop peur pour se confier à qui que ce soit.

Mary-Margareth fut la première à comprendre ce qu'il se passait – après tout, après deux grossesses, elle en connaissait à présent parfaitement les symptômes. La joie d'être à nouveau grand-mère fut bien vite remplacée par de l'inquiétude lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à sa fille en larmes quand elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait découvert son secret. Toutes deux passèrent la nuit dans l'ancien lit de la blonde à discuter des doutes de cette dernière. Sa mère tenta du mieux qu'elle put de la rassurer – _non_, Killian n'allait pas la quitter en apprenant la nouvelle, ils partageaient un amour véritable, après tout ; _non_, Henry n'allait certainement pas lui en vouloir de lui donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur ; _non_, il n'allait rien arriver au futur bébé malgré les incessantes menaces qui pesaient sur Storybrooke car il allait être l'enfant de la Sauveuse et d'un sacré survivant qui ne laisseront rien de mal s'abattre sur lui. Son discours eut l'air d'avoir l'effet escompté puisque la jeune femme la remercia d'un tendre baiser sur la joue et sortit à toute vitesse de l'appartement, un grand sourire barrant son visage à nouveau illuminé.

Elle avait accouru jusqu'à son propre chez elle, espérant y trouver Killian. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine – malgré les mots de sa mère, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire, _juste au cas où_, pour ne pas être déçue – et elle dut s'arrêter devant la porte pour reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Elle espérait que son pirate soit là (normalement, c'était son jour de repos), et surtout qu'il soit seul, parce que c'était le moment ou jamais : elle craignait de ne plus avoir de courage pour le lui avouer plus tard. Elle entra donc en tremblant quelque peu, et sa peur s'évanouit tel un enchantement dès lors que son regard croisa celui amoureux comme au premier jour du brun. _Il ne la quitterait pas._

Sans réfléchir, alors qu'il était assis sur la table de la cuisine à lire le journal (qu'il était beau, dans ses vêtements du XIXème siècle, commençant à prendre des habitudes d'Homme du XIXème siècle) elle se jeta à son cou, s'assit sur ses genoux et l'embrassa tendrement. Lorsqu'elle se sépara de lui, il passa sa main valide contre sa joue et, ses yeux plantés dans celui de la femme de sa vie, la questionna d'un air inquiet :

« Pourquoi as-tu dormi chez tes parents ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

– Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, commença Emma, ses doutes à nouveau de retour à son plus grand malheur.

– Je t'écoute. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

– Je suis enceinte. »

Face à cette déclaration, Killian ne réagit pas. Il resta silencieux, les bras le long de son corps, les yeux dans le vide. La blonde s'était attendu à tout, mais certainement pas à cela. _Il allait la quitter, elle en était certaine._

Mais alors, après quelques secondes qui parurent des heures, une lueur nouvelle prit place dans le regard du pirate et sa bouche s'étira en un énorme sourire. Il baissa les yeux sur le ventre de la jeune femme et remonta délicatement son tee-shirt puis, de sa main valide, le caressa le plus doucement possible tout en chuchotant sans cesse « je vais être papa, je vais être papa… ». Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues d'Emma, des larmes de joie cette fois – comment avait-elle pu douter une seule seconde que la nouvelle allait le faire fuir ? Depuis le temps qu'il lui prouvait qu'il était différent, elle ne pouvait qu'entièrement le croire à présent. Lorsqu'il sembla réaliser totalement la nouvelle, il remit le vêtement en place et s'attaqua cette fois aux lèvres de sa partenaire qu'il colla contre elle et ne lâcha plus.

« Je t'aime tellement, murmura-t-il alors à son oreille. Je _vous_ aime tellement. »

Les neufs mois s'étaient écoulés dans l'amour le plus complet – quoi de mieux pour se rapprocher davantage que l'union parfaite de deux êtres qui s'aiment grandissant dans le corps de l'un d'entre eux ? – et Emma avait donc accouché. Killian, qui n'avait pas quitté leur enfant – qui s'avérait être une fille – des yeux depuis que la blonde lui avait donné pour qu'il le prenne dans ses bras releva enfin la tête et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de sa partenaire. Il se plaça du mieux qu'il put pour que, de sa main libre, il tienne le bébé bien au chaud contre son torse tandis qu'il passait son bras crocheté autour des épaules de sa belle qui vint immédiatement poser sa tête dans le creux de son cou. La main de la jeune femme caressa distraitement les cheveux de leur fille, et Killian déposa un tendre baiser sur son front à elle.

« Comment allons-nous l'appeler ? brisa-t-il finalement le silence.

– J'avais pensé à Sarah…

– J'aime bien, mais pourquoi ce nom-là ?

– Il y avait ce dessin animé, quand j'étais petite, que j'aimais tant. _Princesse Sarah_. C'était une orpheline et je m'identifiais beaucoup à elle. Lorsque j'ai appris qu'elle avait eu droit à sa fin heureuse une fois la série terminée, je me suis mise à espérer que je trouverais la mienne moi aussi et je me suis toujours promis que si j'avais une fille un jour, je l'appellerais ainsi. Il faut croire que c'est le cas, cette enfant, et toi à mes côtés en sont la preuve. Et puis, si mes souvenirs sont bons, elle était brune aux yeux verts, tout comme notre petite fille risque de l'être. Je… c'est sûrement complètement stupide, mais…

– Mais je suis certain que ce nom lui ira à ravir, termina le pirate. Bienvenue parmi nous, Sarah… »

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa fille qui s'était endormie entre temps et se leva pour la coucher dans le petit lit réservé pour elle tout en soufflant un « bonne nuit, princesse » à son oreille avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Quand il se retourna pour faire face à Emma, il vit qu'elle le contemplait du plus beau de ses sourires, celui qu'elle ne réservait que pour lui. Il ne put que lui sourire en retour. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle lui avoua alors :

« Tu feras un si bon père pour elle…

– Et toi, une si bonne mère, répondit-il sincèrement en retournant s'asseoir à ses côtés. »

Et c'est ainsi, entre les bras de l'homme de sa vie, que la jeune femme ferma les yeux. La journée avait été longue, tous deux étaient fatigués, et bientôt leur famille allait arriver pour rencontrer le nouveau-né. C'est donc sur cette pensée qu'ils finirent par s'endormir, exténués mais heureux.


	11. 11 décembre

Ce matin-là, Emma se réveilla seule dans son lit. D'habitude, lorsqu'elle ouvrait les yeux, elle rencontrait alors ceux remplis d'amour et de bonheur de Killian, un grand sourire barrant son visage dès lors que leurs regards se croisaient.

Il était sa première ainsi que sa dernière vision de la journée et elle appréciait réellement ce rituel qui s'était installé entre eux depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble. Jamais auparavant son pirate n'avait quitté la chambre tant qu'elle ne s'était pas elle-même levée. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, personne ne se trouvait à ses côtés, ce qui la fit s'inquiéter quelque peu. (Depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé à l'article de la mort quelques semaines plus tôt, elle avait encore davantage peur de le perdre.)

Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter très longtemps, puisque la silhouette du brun apparut derrière la porte.

« Déjà debout ? lui demanda-t-il alors de ce sourire qu'il ne réservait que pour elle et qui avait le don de lui réchauffer le cœur. J'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai réveillée en faisant du bruit dans la cuisine ? »

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il prononça ces quelques mots que la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'il portait un plateau entre sa main valide et son crochet. A l'intérieur de celui-ci se trouvaient deux chocolats chauds avec chantilly et cannelle, des croissants, pains au chocolat et tout autre mets pour un petit-déjeuner parfait. Elle n'eut le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit qu'il ajouta :

« Je voulais te faire une petite surprise. Tu travailles tellement en ce moment et tu semblais si bien dans ton sommeil que j'ai pensé qu'un petit-déjeuner au lit te ferait plaisir, pour que tu puisses te reposer un peu.

– Killian… souffla-t-elle simplement. »

D'un geste de la main, elle invita le brun à la rejoindre dans le lit, ce qu'il exécuta sans se faire prier. Après avoir déposé le plateau sur les couvertures, elle l'approcha de lui et l'embrassa avec passion.

« Qui aurait cru qu'un pirate pouvait être si attentionné ? finit-elle par s'exclamer, leurs deux fronts toujours collés l'un contre l'autre.

– Tu ne te rends compte que maintenant de ma perfection ? ironisa Killian pour toute réponse.

– Bien sûr que non, idiot. »

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule pour accompagner ses mots, le sourire aux lèvres, et s'assit plus confortablement sur le matelas. Elle attrapa ensuite le plateau et l'installa délicatement sur ses genoux en faisant bien attention de ne rien renverser. Le brun se plaça alors à ses côtés et accepta volontiers la tasse que lui tendit sa belle. Durant quelques minutes, ils restèrent ainsi à manger en silence, jusqu'à ce que Killian ne reprenne finalement la parole d'un ton plus grave qu'auparavant :

« Je sais que tu me répètes toujours de ne pas m'inquiéter, mais… je vois bien que tu es exténuée depuis que tu es seule à travailler au bureau pendant le congé paternité de David. Même si pour l'instant nous ne devons faire face à aucune crise, j'ai pensé… enfin, si tu es d'accord, bien sûr… Peut-être pourrais-je le remplacer et t'aider en attendant qu'il ne reprenne son poste ?

– Toi, shérif ? fit alors Emma, feignant d'être surprise. Dois-je te rappeler qu'il y a encore quelques semaines, tu volais les bateaux des autres habitants pour amener Henry en balade ?

– Je ne les volais pas, je les empruntais, c'est différent ! s'offusqua l'intéressé d'un air faussement outré. »

La jeune femme sembla réfléchir quelques minutes. Bien entendu, elle était touchée par la proposition de son compagnon, et un partenaire ne lui serait pas de refus, même si Storybrooke paraissait plutôt calme ces derniers temps. Cependant, elle se demandait si elle allait pouvoir être totalement concentrée dans son travail avec le brun à ses côtés. C'est donc ce qu'elle tenta de lui expliquer.

« Je sais que je suis irrésistible et qu'avoir des menottes à portée de main peut être une grande tentation, répondit-il alors avec un clin d'œil, mais après tout… les pauses sont faites pour ça ! »

Emma éclata d'un rire franc devant cette remarque. Cet homme ne changerait donc jamais, avec tous ses sous-entendus à peine cachés… Malgré tout elle ne put empêcher son esprit d'imaginer tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire avec des menottes et le petit lit de fortune qui occupait la cellule et elle rougit à cette pensée.

Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Killian, elle comprit immédiatement qu'il avait la même chose qu'elle en tête tant ses yeux la fixaient avec désir et envie. Elle déglutit alors, et finit par répliquer :

« Je veux bien faire un essai. Mais je te préviens, si tu me déconcentres plus qu'autre chose, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes en couple que je ne prendrai pas l'initiative de te virer, d'accord ?

– Parfait, _chef_. »

Aucun d'eux n'ajouta un mot de plus, se contentant de repousser le petit-déjeuner qu'ils n'avaient pas terminé mais qui pourrait bien attendre et se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, cédant ainsi à leur pulsion. Peut-être n'était-ce pas une si bonne idée que d'avoir accepté, finalement, vu la manière dont ils avaient déjà du mal à résister à la tentation. (Mais, après tout, ne dit-on pas que la meilleure façon de résister à la tentation est de justement y céder ?)

Plus tard, lorsqu'ils furent bien au chaud sous les couvertures, la tête de la blonde posée sur le torse de son pirate et ses doigts jouant distraitement avec les poils qui se trouvaient là, cette dernière releva la tête et posa ses yeux sur ceux d'un bleu intense du brun.

« Merci, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix des plus sincères. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que celui-ci comprenne – même s'ils n'avaient cessé de se taquiner à ce sujet, elle lui était sincèrement reconnaissante qu'il lui propose son aide pour ne pas qu'elle soit débordée par le travail. Cependant il se contenta de simplement l'embrasser sur le haut de la tête sans ajouter la moindre parole. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin, de toute façon.


	12. 12 décembre

« Sarah, si tu ne veux pas mettre ton bonnet et ton écharpe, nous ne sortirons pas d'ici et nous n'irons pas chercher Emma au travail, s'éleva la voix se voulant menaçante de Killian. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la petite fille n'accourt vers son père et lui prenne les vêtements des bras. Elle les enfila ensuite rapidement sous le regard du pirate qui leva les yeux au ciel devant cette scène. Cette enfant était un vrai phénomène – mais, étant le produit de l'amour véritable entre la Sauveuse et le Survivant, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.

« C'est bon, je suis prête ! s'exclama-t-elle une fois totalement vêtue, un grand sourire barrant son visage. »

Killian ne put que lui sourire en retour : elle avait le même que sa mère, tout aussi irrésistible.

Tandis qu'il ne lâchait pas sa fille des yeux, celle-ci vint placer sa petite main dans la sienne et l'attira vers la sortie, impatiente. Ils sortirent donc de l'appartement, prêts à affronter le rude froid de l'hiver. Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide jusqu'au bureau du shérif, Sarah ne tenant pas en place et courant partout dans la neige. Une fois le bâtiment dans leur champ de vision, elle n'attendit pas Killian et se précipita sur la porte malgré les protestations de ce dernier. Il ne pouvait cependant pas lui en vouloir : lui aussi avait hâte de rejoindre sa partenaire.

Lorsqu'il entra à son tour, il trouva la petite confortablement installée sur les genoux de son grand-père, les yeux rivés sur Emma alors qu'elle lui racontait la journée qu'elle venait de passer. Dès qu'elle l'entendit arriver, la blonde détourna un instant son attention sur son compagnon et lui lança un regard entendu. Il s'approcha alors d'elle, posa sa main valide sur son épaule et lui offrit un baiser sur la joue en guise de bonjour avant de saluer David à son tour. Ils restèrent à discuter tous les quatre un certain moment avant que la brunette – elle avait hérité ce trait de son père, mais gardait les même yeux que sa mère – ne commence à s'agiter. Alors que les adultes parlaient de sujets qui ne l'intéressait pas, elle les coupa dans leur conversation :

« Est-ce qu'on peut y aller ? Papa m'a promis qu'on irait faire un tour de carrousel après être venus te chercher… Hein, dis, c'est vrai ? »

Ils se tournèrent d'un même geste vers l'enfant, et éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson devant son impatience. Le sang des Charming ne coulait pas dans ses veines pour rien ! Emma proposa alors à son père de les accompagner, mais il refusa poliment : Mary-Margareth et Neal l'attendaient à la maison. Le couple et leur fille s'en allèrent donc après des derniers au revoir.

Une fois arrivés au niveau du carrousel, Sarah prit son père par le bras et l'obligea à la suivre jusqu'à un petit cheval sur lequel elle s'assit. Il se plaça donc à ses côtés sur un autre équidé, et le manège démarra sous les rires et les cris de joie des enfants.

A chaque fois que les deux amours de la vie d'Emma passaient devant elle, ils lui faisaient de grands gestes ou lui envoyaient des baisers. La jeune femme ne pouvait se sentir plus heureuse qu'en ce moment, entourée de sa petite famille (il ne manquait plus qu'Henry pour qu'elle soit au complet, mais celui-ci, maintenant qu'il avait grandi, passait le plus clair de son temps avec sa petite amie, Grace) sans la moindre crise en vue depuis de nombreux mois. Même si son enfant approchait déjà les cinq ans, elle avait encore du mal à réaliser que tout ce bonheur était bien réel et ne lui serait pas enlevé, pour une fois. C'est pourquoi elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se serrer dès lors que ses yeux se posaient sur la si belle image que formaient Killian et Sarah, s'amusant comme deux enfants dans ce manège. Jamais avant la naissance de leur fille elle n'aurait pu imaginer à quel point le Capitaine Crochet pouvait faire un bon père. (Jamais avant de le rencontrer en personne elle n'aurait pensé pouvoir tomber amoureuse d'un tel personnage.)

Une fois le tour terminé, tous deux descendirent main dans la main et rejoignirent la blonde qui était toujours perdue dans ses pensées. Elle fut finalement ramenée à la vraie vie par la fillette qui lui sauta dans les bras et déposa un énorme baiser sur sa joue.

« Je t'aime, Maman, lui chuchota-t-elle le plus naturellement possible à l'oreille.

– Et je t'aime aussi, répondit Emma tout en caressant tendrement ses cheveux. »

Killian s'approcha à son tour de sa femme et entoura sa taille de son bras. Il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres sans prononcer le moindre mot. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre.

Après un dernier tour de carrousel que Sarah fit cette fois-ci en compagnie de sa mère tandis que son père les contemplait le regard rempli de tout son amour, la petite famille rentra tranquillement jusqu'à chez elle, la brunette endormie entre les bras de Killian, exténuée après une telle journée remplie de jeux et d'amour.

Lorsqu'ils la couchèrent délicatement dans son lit pour ne pas la réveiller, ses parents restèrent un moment sur le pas de la porte à la regarder main dans la main, leur cœur battant à l'unisson de bonheur dans leur poitrine. Ils avaient peut-être tous deux grandi sans famille mais à présent, ils avaient trouvé la leur et comptaient bien la préserver et, pourquoi pas, encore l'agrandir.


	13. 13 décembre

Si je vous parle d'une photo de Colin habillé de son costume de Captain Hook avec un ours en peluche sur l'épaule, est-ce que vous voyez de quoi je parle ? Si non, tapez « Colin O'Donoghue ours en peluche » sur Google Images et vous devriez normalement y tomber dessus. Parce que ce drabble est basé en partie sur cette photo.

* * *

« Sarah, princesse, regarde-moi. »

La douce voix de Killian parvint aux oreilles de l'enfant, en pleurs sur les genoux de sa mère. Ses sanglots se stoppèrent nets dès lors que son regard se posa sur celui du pirate. Sa petite main s'approcha de l'ordinateur devant lequel elle était assise et se posa sur l'écran. De l'autre côté, sur son propre appareil, son père fit de même, de sorte que leurs doigts semblaient se toucher malgré la distance qui les séparait en cet instant. La petite s'exclama alors :

« Tu me manques Papa, quand est-ce que tu rentres ?

– Bientôt ma chérie, bientôt, répondit-il simplement, une boule se formant dans son ventre. »

Il détestait voir sa fille triste, mais il n'avait pas le choix. En effet, le nouveau travail qu'il avait obtenu au port l'obligeait quelquefois à quitter sa famille pour chercher des provisions pour la ville à l'autre bout de la région (depuis un certain temps à présent, la malédiction qui laissait les habitants de Storybrooke enfermés avait été brisée). Il n'en avait jamais pour plus que quelques jours, mais c'était selon lui bien assez suffisant et il ne savait pas à l'avance combien de temps allait lui prendre ces différentes excursions. C'est pourquoi, afin de rester en contact, Emma lui avait offert un nouveau téléphone plus performant et lui avait appris à l'utiliser : grâce à cela, il pouvait à présent _skyper_ avec elle à n'importe quel moment de la journée et de n'importe quel endroit, comme elle le lui avait si bien expliqué. C'est pourquoi, alors qu'il avait un peu de temps pour lui avant de se remettre au travail, il avait décidé de les appeler alors qu'il se promenait tranquillement à découvrir de nouvelles rues.

Tandis que les larmes de la fillette redoublèrent d'intensité devant cette réponse qui ne sembla pas lui plaire, Killian posa son regard sur l'ours en peluche qu'il tenait entre sa main valide et la prothèse qui cachait son bras meurtri et qu'il venait d'acheter pour elle. Il avait d'abord pensé lui faire une surprise, mais une autre idée traversa son esprit, espérant ainsi lui redonner le sourire.

« Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé et qui a hâte de te rencontrer ! »

Le brun avait placé la peluche sur son épaule, et la faisait parler, répétant des « bonjour joli cœur, tu sais qu'une petite fille aussi mignonne que toi ne devrait pas pleurer ? » et autres inventions pour la faire sourire à nouveau. Ceci sembla marcher, puisque Sarah bondit des genoux de sa mère, toute excitée.

« Comment il s'appelle ? questionna-t-elle alors, se débattant avec Emma qui tentait désespérément de l'éloigner de l'écran contre lequel elle collait un peu trop son visage à son goût.

– Je ne sais pas, il ne me l'a pas dit. Je pensais que tu pourrais le nommer toi-même ?

– Capitaine Ours ! s'écria finalement l'enfant après un instant d'hésitation.

– Pourquoi Capitaine Ours ? lui demanda le pirate, intrigué par ce choix.

– Parce que mon Papa, c'est un capitaine et que c'est le meilleur ! »

Au ton employé par la petite fille, cela lui semblait évident. Pourtant lorsqu'il entendit son explication, Killian ne put s'empêcher de sourire et son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine. Son enfant, c'était toute sa vie. Jamais avant d'avoir rencontré Emma il n'aurait imaginé qu'une si belle histoire l'attendait. Parfois, il se demandait même si tout ce bonheur était bien réel, s'il n'était pas en train de rêver…

« C'est toi la meilleure ma chérie. »

C'est alors que la jeune femme, qui jusqu'ici était restée silencieuse, se contentant de contempler la scène avec bonheur (son compagnon était tellement adorable lorsqu'il s'agissait de leur enfant ; elle les aimait tellement, tous les deux) s'excusa auprès du brun : il était l'heure pour Sarah d'aller faire sa sieste. Bien entendu, à l'entente de ceci, la fillette se remit à pleurer mais fut bien vite calmée par son père qui lui dit que dormir lui ferait passer le temps loin de lui plus vite. Ils s'envoyèrent tous deux un baiser à travers leurs écrans interposés et les deux femmes de la vie de Killian disparurent pour un moment de son champ de vision. En attendant, il s'assit sur un banc, les yeux rivés sur l'ours qu'il tenait toujours entre ses doigts. Sa famille lui manquait tellement… Heureusement, dans quelques jours, il pourrait à nouveau les serrer dans ses bras.

Une masse de cheveux blonds réapparut bien vite sur son portable, ce qui le sortit immédiatement de ses pensées. Un sourire – celui qu'il ne réservait que pour _elle_ – se dessina immédiatement sur son visage. Elle semblait fatiguée, ce qui accentua sa culpabilité d'être si loin des siens pour la soutenir. Il savait à quel point elle n'aimait pas le savoir loin d'elle trop longtemps. C'est pourquoi il tenta de la rassurer du mieux qu'il put par ses mots :

« Eh, love, tout va bien ? Je ne devrai plus tarder à présent, nous avons presque terminé ce que nous avions à faire. D'ici un jour ou deux, normalement, je serai à la maison. Je suis désolé de devoir vous faire subir ça, à toutes les deux…

– Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répondit Emma en souriant à son tour. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai hâte que tu rentres, entre les pleurs de Sarah et Henry qui est en pleine crise d'adolescence… tu me manques, Killian. Énormément. »

Les deux amoureux continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien pendant longtemps, profitant de leur intimité présente pour parler sans être coupés toutes les deux minutes par leur fille. Ils se racontèrent leur journée, firent des plans pour le retour du pirate jusqu'au moment où celui-ci regarda l'heure à sa montre (encore un cadeau d'Emma) et se rendit compte que s'il ne mettait pas fin à leur conversation rapidement, il allait être en retard. Il dit alors au revoir à sa belle, lui promit de la rappeler dès que possible et lui envoya un baiser comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt avec son enfant.

« Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il finalement.

– Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle tout en fermant le logiciel et se retrouvant alors devant un écran entièrement noir. »

L'attente jusqu'à son retour allait être longue, pensa-t-elle en soufflant.


	14. 14 décembre

**Après toutes ces références au mariage Kristanna durant la 4A, je pleure si l'on ne le voit jamais. Ce qui risque fortement d'arriver, malheureusement. Je croise tout de même les doigts… Et en attendant, je laisse passer ma frustration en écrivant. (Amy, si tu passes par là, le coup du bouquet de fleurs, c'est pour toi ;))**

* * *

En sortant de chez elle pour se rendre au travail, Emma eut l'heureuse surprise de trouver une lettre sur le pas de sa porte. Curieuse, elle s'en saisit et tout à coup un sourire prit place sur son visage en reconnaissant qu'il la lui avait envoyée : elle, ainsi que toute sa famille, était invitée au mariage de Kristoff et Anna qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir célébrer après toutes ces années de report.

Puisqu'aucune menace ne pesait actuellement sur la ville et que le portail menant jusqu'aux autres mondes se trouvait toujours dans le manoir abandonné, il serait facile pour eux de faire le trajet jusqu'à Arendelle en temps voulu. Savoir qu'elle allait retrouver son amie Elsa pour l'occasion mit la jeune femme de bonne humeur pour le reste de la journée. C'est donc sur cette heureuse pensée qu'elle se dirigea au bureau du shérif.

* * *

Les Charming s'étaient montrés très enthousiastes face à la nouvelle. De son côté, Killian refusa d'abord de venir – après tout, il ne connaissait pas vraiment le jeune couple, ayant seulement côtoyé Anna sous les ordres de Rumplestilskin lorsqu'il avait encore son cœur en sa possession et il avait peur de déranger en ce jour de fête – mais Emma le rassura bien vite et il finit par accepter. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous la veille au soir devant la porte magique et se retrouvèrent rapidement chez la Reine des Neiges.

Ils furent époustouflés par la beauté du royaume, si bien décoré et entièrement enneigé pour l'occasion. Le grand château se dressait devant eux, encore plus imposant que ce qu'ils s'étaient imaginé. Personne ne remarqua la présence de ces inconnus, bien trop occupés avec les derniers préparatifs. Ils se dirigèrent donc en silence jusqu'à la demeure des futurs mariés, leur regard perdu dans le paysage qui les entourait.

Une fois arrivés devant la porte, des gardes les arrêta dans leur course et leur interdit l'accès, leur demandant d'où ils venaient et ce qu'ils comptaient faire ici. Ils n'eurent le temps de rire répondre puisqu'Elsa fit son apparition et expliqua à ses servants que c'étaient des proches à elle. Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la grande bâtisse, la souveraine d'Arendelle s'élança dans les bras de son amie et s'écria :

« Emma, je suis si contente de te revoir !

– Moi aussi, tu m'as beaucoup manqué, répondit l'intéressée d'un grand sourire. »

Les deux blondes ainsi que le reste des invités continuèrent à discuter vivement, se racontant la vie qu'ils menaient chacun de leur côté. Tout en parlant, la jeune femme leur fit visiter son château dans les moindre recoins, puis les amena jusqu'à leurs chambres. Une pour Killian et Emma, une pour David et Mary-Margareth. Ils s'y installèrent alors, fatigués au vu de l'heure tardive à laquelle ils étaient arrivés.

Ils n'en sortirent que pour le dîner, qui se passa dans la plus grande joie. Anna et Kristoff étaient présents, stressés mais heureux. Les discussions allaient bon train, pas une seconde le silence ne prit place entre eux tous. Ils étaient si contents de se retrouver après leur douloureuse séparation quelques temps plus tôt ! Maintenant que Hans avait été vaincu et qu'Elsa avait repris sa place en tant que reine, les deux amoureux avaient décidé qu'il était temps de célébrer leur union et n'avaient pas hésité une seule seconde à inviter leurs amis à la cérémonie. Après tout, ils leur avaient été d'une grande aide à Storybrooke. Une fois le repas terminé, chacun regagna ses quartiers : tous avaient besoin de repos avant le grand jour qui s'annonçait riche en émotions.

Le lendemain, Emma se réveilla tôt dans les bras de Killian. Même si ce n'était pas la première fois, tout ceci était encore nouveau pour elle. Cependant, pensa-t-elle, ce n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire. Elle sortit du lit en faisant le plus attention possible pour ne pas le déranger et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle n'était pas du genre à y passer des heures dedans mais pour ses camarades, elle était prête à faire des efforts. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle assistait à un mariage de conte de fées. (A vrai dire, elle n'avait participé qu'à un seul, de retour dans le passé aux côtés de son pirate. Son cœur se serra dans la poitrine à cette pensée : c'était à cet instant, bien au chaud entre les bras musclés du brun tandis qu'il la regardait avec tout son amour et qu'ils se mouvaient au rythme de la musique du bal, qu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'il méritait qu'elle lui laisse sa chance.)

Hook se leva plus tard, au même moment où la blonde avait fini de se préparer. Il se retrouva bouche-bée lorsqu'il aperçut sa belle vêtue d'une magnifique robe rose pale semblable à celle qu'elle portait lors de leur premier rendez-vous mais qui avait tout d'un vêtement de princesse. Il la contempla de la tête aux pieds, impossible de détacher son regard d'elle. Quand ses yeux vinrent rencontrer les siens, elle lui sourit timidement.

« Tu es… magnifique, Swan, articula-t-il alors.

– Merci. Il faudrait peut-être que tu ailles te préparer toi aussi, pour que je puisse en dire autant de toi, répondit l'intéressée tout en s'approchant de son compagnon pour s'asseoir à ses côtés et l'embrasser. »

Ce dernier s'exécuta et entra dans la salle de bain à son tour. Tous deux étaient allés lui acheter un costume quelques jours auparavant pour l'occasion, mais il avait refusé catégoriquement qu'elle le voie avec avant le jour-J. Elle avait donc hâte qu'il sorte, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

Ce fut son tour à elle de rester sans voix. Killian était beau, elle en avait toujours eu conscience, mais le vêtement accentuait davantage son charme. Elle se dirigea jusqu'à lui et posa ses mains sur son torse. Il entoura sa taille de son bras valide et un sourire victorieux illumina le visage du pirate lorsqu'il aperçut la lueur qui avait pris place dans les yeux de sa belle. Il la questionna, faussement innocent :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

– Je… tu… c'est… »

Emma se sentait ridicule de ne même plus trouver ses mots, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. De son côté, le brun semblait apprécier l'effet que sa simple vision pouvait lui faire. Finalement, pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa et l'entraîna jusqu'à la sortie, marmonnant que s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, ils allaient être en retard pour le mariage.

Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle du château main dans la main et prirent place dans les premiers rangs de chaises qui avaient été installées pour l'occasion, aux côtés d'Elsa et des Charming. Mary-Margareth ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer à sa fille à quel point elle était belle et avait tout d'une princesse ainsi vêtue. La blonde n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre puisqu'Anna fit au même moment son entrée au bras de Grand Pabbie.

En voyant sa future femme s'approcher de lui dans sa belle et longue robe blanche, un bouquet de fleurs à la main, le cœur de Kristoff s'arrêta un instant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'_enfin_, le grand jour était arrivé pour eux. Ils avaient dû attendre si longtemps… ce qui n'avait fait qu'accentuer l'amour qu'ils portaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils comptaient bien à présent le célébrer sans aucun incident pour perturber leur union.

Bien vite Anna arriva à sa hauteur et lâcha le bras du troll pour attraper les mains de son presque mari à qui elle sourit, heureuse. Des larmes perlaient dans le coin de ses yeux. Le père adoptif du livreur de glace prit alors place entre les deux amoureux, se racla la gorge et commença son discours. Lorsque vint le moment des échanges des vœux, un grand silence prit place dans l'assemblée. Elsa se leva rapidement pour apporter les bagues à sa sœur et son désormais beau-frère puis retourna à sa place après avoir échangé un regard complice avec ces personnes à qui elle tenait tant.

« Moi, Anna d'Arendelle, te promets de t'aimer et te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, commença la rousse les larmes aux yeux, se souvenant encore parfaitement du jour où elle avait prononcé ces mêmes mots alors qu'elle croyait mourir.

– Moi, Kristoff Bjorgman*****, te promets d'être tien et de te donner tout mon amour jusqu'au restant de mes jours, continua le jeune homme.

– Je vous déclare mari et femme, termina Grand Pabbie après qu'ils aient fini de mettre des mots sur les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. »

Suite à ces mots tous deux s'embrassèrent passionnément sous les applaudissements des convives qui s'étaient mis debout d'un même geste. Au fond de la salle, le brame approbateur de Sven se fit entendre : toute l'assemblée se mit à rire, Kristoff le premier. Avant de quitter le château au bras de son mari, Anna se tourna face aux invités et lança en fermant les yeux le bouquet de fleurs qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Celui-ci tomba entre les bras d'Emma, qui l'attrapa d'un vif réflexe. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers elle et Killian et elle baissa les yeux en rougissant. Ce dernier ne sembla pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il releva donc son menton de ses doigts pour qu'elle lui fasse face et l'interrogea du regard mais elle ne répondit rien, le cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine. (Elle se sentait bête de réagir d'une telle façon, elle qui n'avait jamais cru à ce genre de traditions. Cependant voir ses amis si heureux dans leur union lui avait donné des envies de mariage qu'elle ne savait même pas enfouies au plus profond d'elle.) Elsa lança un regard au jeune couple, amusée, avant que tout le monde ne reporte son attention sur les mariés qui quittaient les lieux main dans la main sous une pluie de pétales de roses.

Dans la soirée, alors que tout le monde dansait et s'amusait, le pirate rejoint la Reine d'Arendelle au buffet et lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis des heures, espérant qu'elle ait une réponse puisqu'Emma n'avait pas voulu lui expliquer :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure quand Emma a reçu le bouquet de fleurs ? Pourquoi est-ce que tous les visages se sont tournés vers elle ?

– Tu ne connais pas cette tradition ? Il est dit que la personne attrapant le bouquet de fleurs lancé par la mariée allait à son tour se marier dans l'année.

– Oh… fut la seule réponse que put donner le brun. »

Il quitta Elsa en la remerciant du regard, puis rejoint sa belle qui discutait vivement avec Anna. Au même moment une douce musique retentit et d'un même geste, Kristoff et Killian attrapèrent le bras de leur bien-aimée pour les entraîner chacun de leur côté dans une danse. La Sauveuse et son compagnon se mouvèrent d'abord en silence au rythme de la mélodie, leur corps bien collé l'un contre l'autre, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

(Emma s'imaginait dans une robe blanche dans le château de ses parents à prononcer ses vœux à l'homme de sa vie. Oui, ceci était réellement ce qu'elle souhaitait vivre un jour.

Killian s'imaginait dans un costume gris dans le château des Charming à prononcer ses vœux à la femme de sa vie. Oui, ceci était réellement ce qu'il souhaitait vivre un jour.)

Soudain, Hook prit la parole tandis qu'une nouvelle musique se faisait entendre dans l'enceinte du château :

« Tu crois qu'un jour ça pourra être nous à leur place ? »

La blonde ne répondit rien, se contentant de laisser sa main caresser la joue de son partenaire tandis qu'elle laissait se perdre son regard dans ses irises bleues. Elle l'embrassa ensuite avec tout l'amour, toute la passion dont elle était capable.

_Oui, parfaitement_, disait son baiser.

* * *

***Il paraîtrait que dans le livre _Frozen: The Essential Guide_ il est révélé qu'il s'appelle ainsi.**


	15. 15 décembre

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que tu t'installes définitivement chez moi ? »

La question d'Emma avait passé la barrière de ses lèvres sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte tandis qu'elle était occupée à reboutonner sa chemise, assise sur le bord de son lit sous les yeux amoureux de son pirate qui suivait le moindre geste de ses mains, toujours enroulé entre les couvertures qui cachaient son corps dénudé, la nuit de la veille encore bien présente à son esprit. Ce dernier, dès lors qu'il réalisa complètement l'impact que ce que venait de lui proposer la blonde pourrait avoir sur leur vie future, se releva légèrement sur ses coudes et la regarda sérieusement.

« Tu… tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? Tu ne penses pas que c'est trop tôt ? Et… et Henry, s'il n'est pas d'accord ?  
– Killian… soupira simplement la jeune femme, exaspérée mais aussi touchée devant les doutes de son compagnon. Tu passes déjà le plus clair de ton temps ici, ça ne changera pas grand chose, tu sais. De toute façon, tu ne pourras pas vivre au Granny's éternellement ! Et puis, ne t'inquiète pas, si ta présence gênait Henry, il te l'aurait fait comprendre. Au contraire, je suis certaine qu'il sera heureux de t'apprendre comment jouer à ses jeux vidéos. »

La jeune femme avait tenu son discours tout en terminant de se préparer et, à présent qu'elle était entièrement habillée, elle fit à nouveau face au brun et l'embrassa tendrement pour accompagner ses paroles. Quand elle commença à se détacher de lui, ce dernier la retint par le poignet et l'obligea à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Je t'aime, finit-il simplement par lui chuchoter à l'oreille. »

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire et pensant qu'elle avait finalement eu raison de lui faire cette proposition. Elle y songeait depuis plusieurs semaines mais n'avait jamais réussi à aborder le sujet jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le déclic lui était venu suite à un cauchemar qui l'avait réveillée en pleine nuit – depuis qu'elle avait Killian dans sa vie, ils étaient de plus en plus rares, mais pas encore complètement effacés – et il lui avait fallu un seul regard à l'homme à ses côtés, paisiblement endormi, son bras valide entouré autour de sa taille pour qu'elle se calme et se rendorme aussitôt. C'est ainsi qu'elle comprit que ce qu'elle souhaitait le plus au monde était de partager chaque instant, du lever le matin jusqu'au coucher le soir, avec son adorable pirate. Ils étaient en couple depuis plusieurs mois et c'était réellement un pas qu'elle voulait franchir avec lui. Elle en avait même indirectement discuté avec Henry, qui lui avait fait comprendre que la nouvelle le réjouirait vraiment, ce qui l'avait grandement aidée à se décider. Cependant, puisque le brun ne semblait toujours pas lui donner de véritable réponse, elle s'inquiéta quelque peu : peut-être pensait-il réellement qu'ils allaient trop vite ? (Ce qui était idiot puisque, comme elle le lui avait si bien fait remarquer, il passait désormais presque toutes ses nuits à l'appartement.) C'est pourquoi elle le questionna :

« Dois-je prendre ça pour un oui ?  
– Love, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d'avoir pour première et dernière vision de la journée le corps d'une si jolie femme à mes côtés… »

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de rire – il ne changerait donc jamais… mais après tout, c'est pour cela qu'elle l'aimait. Elle lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et Killian profita de ce rapprochement pour enfin sortir de sous les couvertures et attraper sa belle, qui tomba à la renverse sur le lit, surprise. Il se positionna alors au-dessus d'elle, et commença à déboutonner la chemise qu'elle avait seulement revêtue quelques minutes auparavant tout en l'embrassant.

« Que dirais-tu de fêter notre première journée de vie commune en restant couchés ici ? demanda-t-il d'un voix pleine de sous-entendus.  
– J'aimerais bien, parvint à articuler Emma entre deux baisers, mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend et je suis déjà en retard, Da–  
– David peut bien attendre, la coupa le brun. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, attaquant sa bouche d'un baiser plus fougueux cette fois tout en caressant sa peau qui frissonnait sous son toucher. Et c'est ainsi, son corps tout collé contre celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson, quelle se sentit encore davantage chez elle que jamais…


	16. 16 décembre

En cette période de post-crise, la vie était plutôt calme à Storybrooke, c'est pourquoi Emma travaillait seule au bureau du shérif – son père souhaitait un jour de repos pour s'occuper davantage de Neal et il lui avait en échange accordé son vendredi pour qu'elle puisse partir en long week-end avec Henry et Killian à bord d'un bateau qu'ils avaient loué pour l'occasion. Alors qu'elle était concentrée dans la lecture d'un dossier, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce et émit un raclement de gorge pour faire part de sa présence. Elle ne releva cependant pas la tête, persuadée que c'était son pirate, qui venait de partir leur chercher quelque chose à manger pour le midi au Granny's.

« Déjà de retour ? questionna-t-elle simplement. Tu as fait bien vite !

– Excusez-moi, je–, répondit alors une voix qui, bien que similaire, n'était pas celle de la personne attendue. »

Lorsque la jeune femme comprit qu'elle avait fait erreur, elle posa son regard sur l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Elle le dévisagea un instant, perturbée. Elle était certaine de ne pas le connaître et pourtant, quelque chose chez lui lui était familier. Il était grand, avec une courte barbe, les cheveux bruns et bouclés et portait des vêtements qui n'étaient définitivement pas de leur époque. Il avait la beau bronzée qui, en plus de sa tenue, fit penser à la blonde qu'il devait être une sorte de marin dans le monde dont lequel il provenait (et qui n'était certainement pas celui-ci, au vu de son air totalement perdu). D'ailleurs, ce furent ses yeux qui marquèrent le plus Emma. D'un bleu aussi intense que l'océan, ils ne pouvaient que lui rappeler ceux de Killian, ce qui n'était pas sans la déstabiliser. A part son défunt frère, elle ne savait presque rien de sa famille… Cependant, le regard insistant que lui lançait l'inconnu la stoppa net dans son inspection et l'obligea à s'expliquer :

« Je suis désolée, j'attendais quelqu'un d'autre et j'ai cru que c'était lui qui arrivait. Puis-je vous aider avec quoi que ce soit ?

– Je l'espère, oui. Savez-vous où je pourrais trouver un certain Killian Jones ?

– Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? s'exclama la jeune femme en se relevant précipitamment de sa chaise, d'une voix plus agressive qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. »

Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Quelques temps auparavant, elle l'avait presque perdu et ne voulait certainement pas à nouveau vivre une telle tragédie. Qu'un inconnu arrive en ville et s'intéresse ainsi à lui n'annonçait généralement rien de bon, et elle préférait se méfier, quitte à être un peu trop protectrice envers lui. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se justifier, puisque justement l'intéressé entra dans la pièce à son tour, un sac rempli de nourriture à la main. Dès lors qu'il passa le pas de la porte et vit l'homme en face d'Emma – même de dos, il était capable de le reconnaître – son teint blêmit et il lâcha toutes ses provisions qui tombèrent sur le sol en un bruit sourd. Le grand se retourna alors et lorsqu'il aperçut le pirate, un sourire vint illuminer son visage rond. De son côté, Killian ne bougeait pas, comme paralysé, la bouche mi-ouverte et les yeux rivés sur son homologue. La tension était palpable dans tout le bureau. Emma ne savait que faire ni que dire, se sentant soudain de trop au milieu de ce qui semblait être des retrouvailles.

« Killian, fut le premier à murmurer l'inconnu tout en s'approchant doucement du brun.

– Ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être toi, se mit alors à répéter l'intéressé, toujours aussi pétrifié.

– Et pourtant, ça l'est. »

A ces mots l'homme parcourut les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de Killian et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui. D'abord, ce dernier ne réagit pas puis, petit à petit, alors que des larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux, il se laissa aller à son étreinte, s'agrippant à lui comme jamais pour ainsi s'assurer que tout ceci était bien réel. Son regard croisa celui de sa partenaire qui l'interrogea silencieusement. Il se détacha alors de l'autre homme et le présenta d'un voix tremblante :

« Emma, je te présente… je te présente… mon frère, Liam. »

Il avait tant rêvé pouvoir un jour prononcer ces simples mots, présenter l'amour de sa vie à la personne qui avait toujours le plus compté pour lui, mais jamais auparavant il n'aurait cru cela possible. Après tout, son frère était mort, il l'avait vu de lui-même et s'en était voulu pendant des années. C'est pourquoi il se retourna vers celui-ci et lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il était arrivé :

« Comment ?

– Je t'avoue que je ne le sais même pas moi-même. Lorsque nous avons amerri après notre voyage au Pays imaginaire, je me suis senti partir, puis plus rien. Jusqu'à ce que je me réveille dans un étrange endroit, entouré de – attention, tiens-toi bien ! – de sirènes. L'une d'elle m'a alors expliqué qu'elle m'avait sauvé en me ramenant là où tout avait commencé mais que si je voulais rester en vie, il fallait que je passe le restant de mes jours à leurs côtés. Ce que j'ai fait, pendant des centaines d'années, je suis resté sur cet île, dans la partie qui leur était réservée et dans laquelle personne n'osait pénétrer. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : trouver un remède et m'enfuir pour te retrouver. Il m'aura fallu du temps, mais il faut croire que j'ai réussi.

– Tu veux dire que l'on a passé tous ces siècles au même endroit sans jamais le savoir ?! J'ai passé la moitié de ma vie au Pays imaginaire ! »

La discussion continua encore un long moment, où les deux frères se rappelaient du bon vieux temps et se racontaient ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Même si Emma aurait aimé en savoir davantage sur le passé de son pirate, elle comprit qu'il avait besoin de se retrouver seul avec son frère, surtout suite à une telle nouvelle inattendue. Si même elle se sentait quelque peu perturbée par ce que Liam venait de raconter, elle n'osait imaginer l'état de Killian en ce moment, même s'il se montrait simplement heureux. Elle savait ce que son frère représentait pour lui, et toutes les différentes émotions qui devaient parcourir son corps à l'instant (en même temps, elle s'y connaissait plutôt bien en ce qui concerne les morts revenus subitement à la vie). C'est pourquoi elle décida de s'en aller puisqu'elle avait de toute façon terminé son travail. Après une petite hésitation, elle déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Killian, glissa un « on se voit tout à l'heure » à son oreille puis salua l'autre homme d'un signe de la main :

« Heureuse de vous avoir rencontré, je n'ai entendu que du bien de vous.

– Tout le plaisir est pour moi, love, répondit-il suivi d'une révérence à son égard qui ne put que la faire rire tant il lui rappelait son pirate dans son ton ainsi que dans ses gestes. »

L'aîné Jones posa ensuite son regard sur celui rempli d'amour de son frère qui contemplait la blonde tandis qu'elle sortait du bâtiment. Il lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule pour le faire reprendre ses esprits et s'exclama alors d'un ton enjoué et avec un clin d'œil :

« Je vois que tu as beaucoup de choses à me raconter, jeune homme ! »

* * *

Emma était au téléphone avec Mary-Margareth en train de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'après-midi, encore sous le choc, lorsqu'elle reçut un message de la part de Killian qui lui demandait si son frère pouvait dîner chez eux. Elle accepta volontiers, heureuse de pouvoir partager un moment avec quelqu'un qui comptait pour son compagnon et qui l'avait vu grandir. Il y avait tant de choses de sa vie qu'elle aurait aimé savoir mais n'avait jamais osé lui demander… Peut-être ce repas allait lui en faire découvrir davantage sur le pirate. C'est pourquoi elle raccrocha rapidement après avoir dit au revoir à sa mère, prête à tout mettre en œuvre pour que la soirée se passe de la meilleure des façons possibles. Elle n'était pas une parfaite cuisinière, mais connaissait tout de même quelques bonnes recettes qu'elle comptait bien mettre à exécution.

Les deux frères arrivèrent en riant tels deux enfants en début de soirée, une lueur qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu jusqu'alors présente dans les yeux du plus jeune. Il quitta son aîné le temps d'un instant afin de prendre sa princesse par la taille et l'embrassa passionnément sous l'air faussement dégoûté de Liam.

« Doucement, mec, fit remarquer ce dernier, rappelle-toi que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu n'étais que ce jeune et timide garçon qui avait peur d'approcher la moindre fille ! Je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de… vision.

– Ce n'est pas que j'étais _timide_, se tourna alors en sa direction le brun sans pour autant lâcher Emma, je me réservais simplement pour la bonne, voilà tout. »

Il lança un regard complice à la jeune femme, qui ne put s'empêcher de rire devant leur échange puéril. Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir, il suffisait de les écouter pour les croire, les deux hommes étaient bien frères.

« _Bonne_, c'est le mot, oui, marmonna pour lui-même le plus vieux mais Killian l'entendit et lui lança un regard outré (ou du moins, qui se voulait outré) tout en resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille de la blonde pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas partageur. »

Après d'autres piques que tous deux continuèrent de s'envoyer pendant quelques minutes, le couple et Liam passèrent à table. Au début, la jeune femme se sentit quelque peu mise de côté, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque – après tout, il était normal que Killian veuille profiter de son frère alors qu'il le croyait perdu à jamais. Mais enfin, plus la soirée avançait, et plus elle fut intégrée aux conversations. Pour son plus grand bonheur, l'aîné Jones lui raconta de nombreuses histoires sur son compagnon lors de ses jeunes années et c'est ainsi qu'elle apprit qu'il était un garçon très peu sûr de lui qui ne voyait que par son grand frère qui était tout simplement son modèle. Il n'évoquèrent jamais leurs parents, ce qui intrigua Emma mais elle se contenta de garder ses interrogations pour elle-même – ils lui parleraient d'eux au moment venu s'ils le souhaitaient.

La blonde appréciait vraiment Liam. C'était quelqu'un d'intelligent et d'intéressant, il avait beaucoup de points communs avec son cadet, même s'il paraissait beaucoup bien plus sûr de lui et extraverti. Il n'avait aucun mal à entamer la discussion et rire avec elle, blaguant comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Il était aussi très charmeur et en jouait beaucoup, riant de bon cœur à chaque fois qu'il voyait qu'il rendait son frère quelque peu jaloux. Ce dernier, qui était resté muet depuis quelques temps, finit justement par quitter la table un instant, les informant qu'il allait revenir. Il se dirigea jusqu'à la salle de bain et se passa de l'eau sur le visage, le cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine. Emma voulut le rejoindre, inquiète par son comportement, mais l'homme face à elle la retint d'un geste et lui expliqua :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien. Il faut juste qu'il se fasse à l'idée que tout ceci n'est pas un rêve. Il m'a vu mourir dans ses bras, ça a été un vrai traumatisme pour lui. Je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il a dû traverser, ni même le choc qu'il a dû avoir en me voyant. En tout cas, je suis très heureux de voir qu'il a quelqu'un dans sa vie pour surmonter ses doutes. Tu as très certainement dû t'en rendre compte, mais il n'a aucune confiance en lui. Depuis tout petit, il s'est toujours caché derrière des murs mais tout au fond de lui, il reste ce petit garçon perdu. Après la mort de notre mère et l'abandon de notre père, il s'est beaucoup refermé sur lui-même. Et je peux voir qu'il commence à s'ouvrir à nouveau, grâce à toi. Merci. »

Emma ne savait que répondre à un tel discours. Des larmes perlaient dans le coin de ses yeux, mais elle luttait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas craquer, pas devant lui. Elle n'osait pas lui dire que jamais auparavant Killian ne lui avait raconté tout cela et qu'elle avait l'impression de le trahir en découvrant ce qu'il était arrivé à ses parents sans que ce ne soit lui qui le lui raconte de son propre gré. Cela ne servait pourtant à rien de culpabiliser, puisqu'il était trop tard. Elle était bien placée pour le comprendre, elle qui avait vécu un passé similaire – à vrai dire, plus elle en apprenait sur lui, plus elle se rendait compte qu'ils étaient les mêmes. Elle comptait bien l'aider à vaincre tous ses démons, comme il l'avait aidée (et l'aidait toujours) à combattre les siens. Que Liam l'accepte ainsi en tant que petite amie de son frère lui faisait chaud au cœur. Elle répliqua finalement d'un ton des plus sincères :

« Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi et continue de faire… c'est le moins que je puisse lui retourner. Je suppose que c'est ainsi que ça se passe quand on aime quelqu'un. »

De son côté, Killian avait suivi toute la conversation en retrait dans la cuisine. Il contemplait d'un air heureux, les yeux remplis de larmes de joie, les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui discuter ensemble. Il était si content de voir qu'ils s'entendaient vraiment bien alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine ! De plus, les mots qu'ils échangeaient ne purent que le toucher. Emma ne lui avait encore jamais dit qu'elle l'aimait (même si elle le lui avait prouvé à maintes reprises) et voilà qu'à présent elle l'avouait à son propre frère. Il ne se rendait toujours pas compte qu'il l'avait retrouvé, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Pourtant, même après tant d'années loin l'un de l'autre, rien ne semblait avoir changé entre eux. Ils étaient toujours aussi complices et taquins l'un envers l'autre. Rien n'était plus beau pour lui que la vision d'Emma et Liam riant ensemble à table.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il décida de les rejoindre. Le dîner se passa sans aucun incident, les deux amoureux discutant main dans la main avec l'aîné Jones. Lorsqu'il commença à se faire vraiment tard, Emma proposa à ce dernier de rester coucher pour la nuit, mais il déclina l'invitation.

« Désolé, love, mais avant de venir tout à l'heure Killian m'a montré un charmant petit hôtel dans lequel il m'a dit pouvoir passer la nuit. Je crois qu'il a d'autres plans pour toi et ne veut pas que je sois dans les parages, alors je vais vite m'en aller avant que mon cher petit frère ne me mette à la porte. Bonne nuit, et merci beaucoup pour la soirée ! »

La blonde rit lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le teint de son compagnon avait viré au rouge et qu'il se grattait nerveusement derrière l'oreille, n'osant plus les regarder dans les yeux. Le plus vieux de la fratrie prit son cadet dans les bras en guise d'au revoir, embrassa la main de la jeune femme puis sortit rapidement de l'appartement. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent enfin seuls, Emma caressa tendrement la joue de son pirate pour l'obliger à la regarder dans les yeux et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. D'une voix pleine de sous-entendus, tout en se collant le plus possible contre lui, elle lui demanda alors :

« Et qu'est-ce donc que ces fameux plans ? »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Killian qui la porta jusqu'à leur chambre et la coucha sur leur lit tout en la recouvrant de baisers. Après plus de deux cents ans de haine et de souffrance, voilà qu'à présent la chance lui souriait à nouveau, et il comptait bien en profiter…

* * *

**Je l'avoue, cette histoire est un peu (beaucoup) tirée par les cheveux, mais je n'ai pas le temps de l'améliorer. Puis une rencontre Emma/Liam, c'est vraiment quelque chose que j'aurais aimé voir mais qui ne se produira jamais, alors j'essaie de faire passer ma frustration en l'écrivant parce qu'après tout c'est de la fiction et ce qui est beau dans la fiction, c'est que tout devient possible. Désolée, aussi, je n'ai pas trouvé mieux comme raison pour la survie de Liam...**


	17. 17 décembre

**Je préfère prévenir, ceci est plus un gros crack personnel qu'autre chose et ne fera peut-être (sûrement ?) rire que moi mais j'avais cette idée en tête et il fallait que je l'écrive. ****En tant que grande fan du ****_Roi Lion_****, je n'attends plus qu'une chose, qu'ils l'adaptent dans la série ou en fassent au moins un clin d'œil. Après tout, nous avons eu Pongo, Mickey et même une référence à ****_La Belle et le Clochard_****… C'est pourquoi cette histoire pourra vous paraître complètement OOC mais c'est une réadaptation à ma façon de la scène de la rencontre entre Timon, Pumbaa et Simba. La plupart des dialogues proviennent même directement du dessin animé lui-même, quoi que parfois un peu remaniés pour coller avec ce nouveau contexte.  
**

* * *

David et Killian patrouillaient silencieusement dans Storybrooke pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre en cette rude nuit d'hiver où la neige tombait à gros flocons. Le pirate, qui avait été nommé assistant shérif quelques temps plus tôt, avait accepté bien volontiers de remplacer Emma à ses postes de garde afin qu'elle puisse se reposer – leur nouveau-né la fatiguait énormément. C'est donc pour cela que les deux hommes marchaient à travers les rues de la ville, scrutant le moindre bruit ou événement anormal.

Arrivés au niveau de la forêt, ils aperçurent un groupe d'enfants qui semblaient contempler quelque chose et qui, dès lors qu'ils entendirent leurs pas s'approcher d'eux, s'enfuirent sans prononcer la moindre parole. Les deux amis se lancèrent un même regard – leur badge ainsi que le revolver accroché à leur ceinture les avaient certainement effrayés – puis se dirigèrent d'un pas prudent jusqu'à l'objet qui avait attisé la curiosité des jeunes un peu plus tôt : une masse de couleur rousse qui contrastait avec le blanc du sol était étendue par terre. David fut celui qui s'approcha le plus près, et annonça :

« Eh, Hook, viens voir une minute. On dirait qu'il est vivant. »

Ce dernier le rejoignit alors, et s'accroupit aux côtés de ce qui semblait être un animal. Il effleura son corps de son crochet, faisant bien attention à ne pas le blesser.

« Voyons voir, commença-t-il, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? AH, un chat ! Allons-nous-en, mate, vite ! »

Tout en poussant un cri qui ferait pâlir de jalousie une princesse en détresse, Killian se releva d'un coup et s'éloigna le plus possible du félin. Charming le regarda faire, incrédule, puis éclata de rire. Ce vil pirate sans crainte, avoir peur d'un petit être innocent ? Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Lorsqu'il réussit à se calmer, il prit la parole :

« Mais enfin Hook, c'est juste un bébé chat ! Il a dû se perdre, ou il a peut-être été abandonné. Regarde comme il est mignon, ajouta-t-il à l'intention du brun tout en le caressant pour accentuer ses mots, pauvre petit père. Et si on le gardait ?

– Tu es fou ! répliqua Killian, gardant toujours précautionneusement ses distances, un chat, ce n'est pas un jouet. Il pourrait attaquer nos enfants et gravement les blesser !

– Pas lui, regarde-le. Il est tout petit.

– Ça grandit, ces bêtes-là. »

David sembla réfléchir un instant à ce que venait de lui dire son ami puis, tout à coup, son visage s'illumina, comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée géniale. Il s'expliqua alors face à la question muette de son interlocuteur :

« On peut toujours l'éduquer afin qu'il ne fasse de mal à personne ? J'ai lu quelque part qu'au contraire, avoir un animal de compagnie était bon pour le développement des enfants !

– Ça alors, mate, c'est la meilleure idée de l'année. Comme si l'on pouvait… Eh mais attends, c'est vrai que ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée, finalement.

– Alors on le prend ?! questionna Charming, perplexe devant le si soudain changement de comportement de son partenaire.

– Ben oui, tu ne pensais pas le laisser mourir de froid, tout de même ?! Allons lui trouver une place bien au chaud ! »

Le beau-père du brun leva les yeux aux ciel sans chercher à comprendre davantage et prit délicatement le chat entre ses bras, qui se mit immédiatement à ronronner à son contact. Les deux hommes se mirent d'accord que tant que Sarah n'était encore qu'un bébé, David garderait l'animal chez lui et qu'ils aviseraient plus tard pour une garde partagée. Enfin, puisqu'il commençait à se faire tard, ils décidèrent de rejoindre l'appartement des Charming où Mary-Margareth, Emma et leurs enfants les attendaient certainement.

Quand ils entrèrent, toute leur petite famille était assise devant le _Roi Lion_ et sur l'écran de télévision était en train de se dérouler la scène de la découverte de Simba par Timon et Pumbaa. Après avoir raconté aux deux femmes l'histoire du chaton, il fut accepté sans le moindre problème par tout le monde et chacun acquiesça lorsque Neal proposa de le nommer d'après le lionceau du dessin animé.


	18. 18 décembre

**Comme demandé, celui-ci est pour toi Eleaa ! Je ne sais pas si c'est ce à quoi tu t'attendais, mais j'avoue que j'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver comment aborder ce sujet et c'est finalement le mieux que j'ai pu faire après toutes les versions possibles qui me sont passées par la tête. J'espère que ça te plaira quand même :) (Oui, le début est très fortement inspiré de _Frozen_, mais cette scène est tellement mignonne dans le dessin animé que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.)**

**(Sinon je crois que je vais finir par faire toute une histoire sur la nouvelle génération d'enfants de Storybrooke parce que j'aime trop écrire sur eux ahah...)**

* * *

Il était encore tôt dans la matinée lorsque Sarah ouvrit les yeux en ce jour de décembre. Tout en s'asseyant sur son lit, elle posa son regard sur la fenêtre face à elle et, malgré les rideaux qui cachaient en grande partie la vue au-dehors, elle put apercevoir de gros flocons tomber du ciel. Pour elle, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait de la neige (ou du moins, elle était trop jeune pour se rappeler de ses hivers passés). C'est pourquoi, soudain toute excitée, elle se leva et se jeta sans prévenir sur son frère qui dormait pourtant encore paisiblement. Celui-ci se retourna dans son sommeil mais ne sembla pas sortir des bras de Morphée pour autant. La fillette attrapa donc ses épaules entre ses bras et commença à le secouer gentiment tout en ne cessant de répéter :

« Liam, Liam, réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi, vite !

– Sarah, retourne te coucher, laisse-moi dormir, finit par marmonner au bout d'un moment son frère, cachant sa tête sous son oreiller pour être tranquille.

– Mais il neige ! »

La réponse de la petite brune eut l'air de faire son effet puisque immédiatement, le garçon sembla beaucoup plus enclin à se réveiller. Pour accentuer ses propos, sa sœur le prit par la main et l'emmena vers la fenêtre pour lui montrer le paysage qui s'offrait à eux : le jardin de leur petite maison ainsi que tout Storybrooke était recouvert d'une pellicule blanche.

Bien vite, les deux enfants furent entièrement habillés et, comme leurs parents dormaient encore, ils sortirent en silence (leur mère avait installé un sort de protection autour de la bâtisse afin que rien ne puisse arriver aux jeunes Jones s'ils venaient à avoir l'idée d'aller jouer dehors sans prévenir – apparemment, elle avait bien fait de se montrer un peu trop prévenante). Dès lors qu'elle eut mis les pieds dehors, Sarah attrapa un peu de neige entre ses doigts mais la relâcha tout aussi vite.

« C'est froid, se plaignit-elle pour elle-même en faisant la moue.

– Mais non, c'est drôle, regarde ! »

Ainsi, joignant le geste à la parole, Liam envoya une boule en direction de la brunette qui se retourna exactement à ce moment dans sa direction, ce qui fit qu'elle la reçut en pleine figure. Elle frissonna quelque peu à son contact glacé contre la peau nue de sa joues. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qui n'eurent pas le temps de couler puisque déjà l'aîné de la fratrie avait fabriqué de nouvelles munitions. Elle partit donc en courant pour se cacher et se protéger mais rapidement, elle se prit au jeu et envoya à son tour de la neige sur son frère.

Ce dernier, lorsqu'il commença à en avoir marre de perdre face à plus jeune que lui, décida qu'il était temps de changer de jeu. Il prit sa cadette par la main et lui expliqua :

« Regarde, je vais faire un tour de magie. Tu vois comme tout est lisse ici ? Je vais me coucher dedans et lorsque je me serai relevé, un ange aura apparu. Prête ?

– Ouiiiii ! s'exclama la plus jeune, impatiente. »

Liam s'exécuta donc sous les yeux émerveillés de sa sœur, battant des bras et des jambes pour laisser une marque appuyée de son passage. Lorsqu'il se mit à nouveau debout, Sarah laissa s'échapper un cri d'émerveillement devant la forme face à elle. Elle posa un regard impatient sur son grand frère et lui demanda, d'un air de chien battu qu'elle avait hérité de son père (elle avait bien vu que sa mère ne pouvait pas y résister lorsqu'il la regardait ainsi, c'est pourquoi elle avait rapidement appris à le reproduire à la perfection) :

« Est-ce que tu peux m'apprendre, dis, s'il-te-plaît ? »

Bien entendu le garçon ne se laissa pas prier et lui expliqua les gestes à suivre pour qu'un ange apparaisse dans la neige. Ils passèrent un long moment à laisser des marques partout dans le jardin, riant et s'amusant sans voir le temps passer, se taquinant aussi parfois tels les frères et sœurs qu'ils étaient.

De leur côté, lorsque Killian et Emma s'étaient réveillés peu après leurs enfants, ils avaient d'abord paniqué à l'idée de ne pas les trouver dans leur lit comme ils l'avaient pensé mais avaient bien vite été rassurés en entendant l'écho de leurs rires raisonner à travers les murs de la maison. Sans un bruit, ils s'étaient postés devant la fenêtre, ne ratant pas un seul de leurs mouvements. Ils avaient d'abord pensé les rappeler à l'ordre et les sermonner de s'en être allé sans prévenir mais devant la scène qui se présentait à eux, les deux amours de leur vie partageant un si beau moment de complicité, ils s'étaient ravisés. Les gronderies viendraient plus tard. Ils étaient donc restés à les contempler jouer, un grand sourire barrant leurs deux visages, la tête de la bonde reposée sur l'épaule de son pirate. Le bonheur qu'elle ressentait en ce moment était si grand qu'une boule s'était formée dans son ventre – jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer quelques années auparavant que de tels événements allaient arriver dans sa vie. Elle avait ramené sa fin heureuse à tous les habitants, elle comprise, finalement.

Au bout d'un certain temps, la jeune femme se sépara à contre-cœur de son compagnon (elle se sentait si bien et en sécurité entre ses bras musclés) et rejoint la cuisine pour préparer des chocolats chauds à aux jeunes Jones qui ne tarderaient pas à rentrer, affamés après s'être autant dépensés dans le froid. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver : elle eut à peine le temps de rejoindre le salon que deux masses – une brune, et une châtain clair – accoururent vers elle et lui sautèrent dans les bras. Par miracle (et avec l'aide d'un peu de magie) elle réussit à ne pas faire tomber les tasses qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Lorsque tout le monde fut installé à table et réchauffés par le feu de la cheminée, Sarah s'écria :

« Est-ce qu'on pourra retourner dans la neige cet après-midi ? Liam m'a dit qu'il m'apprendrait à faire un bonhomme comme le Olaf de tata Elsa ! Et il m'a dit que vous nous amèneriez faire de la luge si on est sages ! »

Les parents de la petite s'échangèrent un regard complice et ne purent se retenir de rire devant un tel enthousiasme tandis qu'elle leur racontait toutes les découvertes qu'elle avait pu faire durant la matinée. Décidément, la fillette était infatigable (elle devait certainement tenir ce trait de sa mère) ! Cependant ils acceptèrent avec joie et leur promirent qu'ils iraient faire de la luge après un bon repas et une fois la promesse de ne plus jamais sortir de la maison sans permission faite.

Finalement, lorsque le soir, exténuée après une telle journée mais des plus heureuses, Sarah ferma les yeux, elle s'endormit sur la pensée qu'à partir de maintenant, l'hiver resterait définitivement sa saison préférée.


	19. 19 décembre

**Je sais que c'est cliché... Mais j'aime les clichés ! :p**

* * *

Killian contemplait l'horizon qui se dressait devant lui, les mains dans les poches, seul sur la plage. De fins flocons de neige illuminaient le ciel noir de la nuit et venaient se loger dans ses cheveux de jais, mais il ne les sentait pas, bien trop perdu dans ses pensées.

Lorsque Emma le trouva ainsi après de longues minutes de recherches, toute sa colère envers lui – ils avaient rendez-vous d'ici un quart d'heure chez Mary-Margareth et David pour fêter Noël, et jamais elle ne leur pardonnerait s'ils arrivaient en retard – s'évanouit d'un coup. Il semblait ailleurs, presque inquiet et ne l'avait même pas entendue arriver. Elle nota tout de même qu'il avait revêtu un costume pour l'occasion, ce qui le rendait encore plus beau (mais elle ne le lui dirait pas, il le savait déjà). Il faisait tant d'efforts pour lui plaire, à elle ainsi qu'à sa famille… Doucement, elle s'approcha de lui et se positionna dans son dos. Elle entoura sa taille de ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule tout en souriant. D'un geste machinal, la main valide du pirate vint caresser celle de sa partenaire. Il se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? l'interrogea-t-elle après avoir déposé un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Nous devrions déjà être en route jusqu'à chez mes parents si nous voulions être à l'heure…

– Excuse-moi d'être lâchement parti sans rien dire tout à l'heure, mais j'avais besoin d'être seul un instant pour réfléchir.

– Réfléchir à quoi ? »

Le brun ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire. Sans que son regard ne quitte celui émeraude d'Emma, il toucha rapidement la poche de son pantalon pour s'assurer que ce dont il avait besoin était toujours là. Cette dernière ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer, c'est pourquoi elle répéta sa question, nerveuse. Elle n'aimait pas lorsque son compagnon lui cachait quelque chose – la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, il avait frôlé la mort et ce souvenir la hantait encore souvent dans ses pires cauchemars. Killian la rassura d'une caresse de la joue, même s'il savait que cela ne suffirait pas.

Puisqu'il ne voulait pas gâcher la soirée de la blonde, sachant que s'il ne lui disait pas la vérité tout de suite, elle allait s'imaginer les pires scénarios, il inspira un grand coup avant de prendre la parole :

« Je souhaitais le faire à minuit mais tant pis, je suppose qu'il va falloir que je change mes plans.

– De quoi veux-tu parler ?! s'entêta Emma, visiblement agacée que la situation lui échappe à ce point. »

Le pirate prit quelques instants pour la contempler, elle était si belle dans sa robe et les cheveux attachés ainsi. Une véritable princesse. _Sa_ princesse. Dont il espérait tellement devenir le prince… Avant d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il attrapa la jeune femme par le poignet pour l'approcher de lui et l'embrasser une dernière fois puis recula de quelques pas. Il mit sa main valide dans sa poche, attrapa le précieux objet qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et se positionna à genoux. Petit à petit qu'elle commençait à comprendre, les yeux d'Emma grossissaient et des larmes prenaient place à l'intérieur de ses yeux. _Allait-il vraiment… ?_ Le cours de ses pensées fut coupé par la voix tremblante du brun :

« Mon amour, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever que déjà la fille Charming se jetait sur lui, le faisant tomber à la renverse dans le sable enneigé. Ainsi, allongée sur lui, elle recouvrit son visage de baisers, le laissant à peine respirer.

« _Idiot_, finit-elle par répondre. Tu m'as fait tellement peur ! Bien sûr que oui je le veux ! »

Pendant de longues minutes ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson dans leur poitrine, les yeux rivés sur ceux de leur partenaire, souriants et heureux. Ils ne sentaient même pas le froid parcourir leur corps tant la simple chaleur de leur amour les réchauffait. Aucun des deux ne réalisait vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer. _Ils allaient se marier._ Ils allaient officialiser encore davantage ce lien qui les unissait depuis quelques temps. Killian avait tant douté avant de faire sa demande, de peur que ce soit trop tôt, ou qu'Emma n'accepte pas. Il avait répété, s'était préparé pendant des heures, il voulait que tout soit parfait. Et même si au final rien ne s'était passé comme prévu, c'était encore mieux. Il aurait pu passer la nuit ainsi, sa _future_ femme entre ses bras dont le sourire à lui seul avait le pouvoir d'illuminer le ciel noir. Cependant, ils avaient un dîner qui les attendait…

« Emma, s'exclama-t-il alors, la faisant revenir à son tour dans le monde réel. Je croyais que tes parents ne seraient pas contents si nous arrivions en retard à leur repas de Noël ?

– Tant pis, répliqua-t-elle. Nous avons une bonne excuse à présent ! »

Et, à ces mots, elle l'embrassa à nouveau avec passion, les mains pendues au col de son costume. Durant de longues années, elle avait détesté les fêtes de fin d'année, qu'elle passait toujours seule et sans amour. Des surprises comme celle-ci commençaient pourtant à lui faire porter un autre jugement sur l'événement…


	20. 19 décembre (bis)

**Puisque Dodieclelia me l'a demandé et même si ce n'était pas prévu, voici la suite de l'OS précédent, écrite un peu rapidement, désolée. (J'avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver comment la terminer.) J'espère que ça te plaira quand même et que ça correspond à ce à quoi tu t'attendais :)**

**Je voulais aussi en profiter pour remercier Unknow et gebedou pour vos reviews. Si vous repassez par ici, je ne promets rien pour vos idées mais j'essaierai d'écrire quelque chose dessus, peut-être pas pour le _Calendrier de l'Avent_ parce qu'il est possible que je n'en ai pas le temps mais sûrement après ! D'ailleurs si d'autres personnes ont des propositions à me faire, n'hésitez pas, je verrai ce que je peux en faire.**

* * *

Finalement, Killian et Emma arrivèrent main dans la main avec plus d'une demi-heure de retard chez les Charming. Durant ce temps, la mère de la jeune femme avait eu tout le temps de s'inquiéter et de s'imaginer les pires scénarios tandis que son mari tentait vainement de la rassurer. Cependant lorsqu'elle vit le sourire heureux qu'arborait sa fille sur son visage, plus épanouie que jamais elle ne l'avait vue auparavant, toute peur ou énervement s'évanouit instantanément.

« Excusez-nous d'être en retard, déclara Emma tout en embrassant les propriétaires des lieux alors que les deux amoureux entraient dans l'appartement. Nous avons eu un… un léger contre-temps.

– J'espère que ce ''contre-temps'' était quelque chose d'important, parce que ce n'est pas toi qui a dû supporter les lamentations de ta mère pendant tout ce temps ! répliqua David d'un ton faussement agacé, ce qui lui valut de la part de sa femme une tape sur l'épaule en guise de réponse. »

Le regard de la blonde croisa celui, complice, de son pirate et d'un geste presque imperceptible (elle ne voulait pas que ses parents apprennent la nouvelle autrement que de sa bouche), elle fit rouler sa bague de fiançailles entre ses doigts en repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Bien sûr que oui c'était important, peut-être même l'un des événements les plus importants de toute sa vie. Elle avait hâte de voir leur réaction lorsqu'ils sauraient pour le mariage, mais voulait attendre encore un peu que la soirée soit plus avancée pour l'annoncer.

Le repas se passa sans encombre, toute la petite famille rayonnant de bonheur de se retrouver ainsi ensemble en ce soir de fêtes. Entre eux, les discussions allaient bon train, si bien que jamais le silence ne prit place dans la pièce même s'ils évitaient de parler trop fort pour ne pas éveiller Neal qui dormait paisiblement non loin d'eux. Une fois le dessert terminé, Mary-Margareth et David partirent dans la cuisine débarrasser la table, refusant catégoriquement de se faire aider par leurs invités, les laissant ainsi seuls dans le salon.

Emma profita de ce moment d'intimité pour attraper la main de Killian dans la sienne et contempla leurs doigts enlacés autour de sa bague en silence. Elle avait encore beaucoup de mal à y croire. Tant de bonheur d'un coup, c'en était presque trop beau… Puis elle leva les yeux vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement :

« Je crois que c'est le moment de leur dire, tu ne penses pas ? le questionna-t-elle.

– Comme tu voudras. »

De leur côté, les Charming se disputaient gentiment en chuchotant pour ne pas se faire entendre, lançant parfois des coups d'œil au couple qui les attendait. La mère de la jeune femme poussa un soupir, et s'exclama :

« Je te dis qu'il se passe quelque chose ! Tu n'as pas vu les regards qu'ils se sont lancés durant tout le repas ? Et puis, ce n'est pas normal qu'ils soient arrivés en retard, Emma a toujours été quelqu'un de très ponctuel. Ils nous cachent quelque chose, j'en suis sûre. Peut-être qu'ils vont nous annoncer qu'elle est enceinte ?

– Chérie, souffla son mari. Ils se dévorent _tout le temps_ des yeux, je n'ai rien vu d'inhabituel dans leur comportement. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est Noël qu'ils nous préparent une surprise, tu sais.

– Tu verras que j'ai raison. Maintenant retournons les rejoindre, ils vont se demander pourquoi nous prenons tant de temps. »

Mary-Margareth fut la première à faire son apparition dans la pièce, un grand sourire barrant son visage et rapidement suivie par David. En entendant leurs pas, le jeune couple se stoppa net dans sa conversation et mit fin à la proximité qui s'était naturellement instaurée entre eux dès lors qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls. La brune lança un regard entendu à son compagnon qui lui répondit en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils reprirent leur place autour de la table, et Snow White s'empressa de prendre la parole :

« Il est presque minuit, peut-être serait-ce temps de s'offrir nos cadeaux, non ? »

Le père Charming ne put s'empêcher de rire face à l'impatience à peine dissimulée de sa femme. Cependant, maintenant qu'elle le lui avait fait remarquer, il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle et se rendre compte que quelque chose avait changé dans le comportement de leur fille. Elle semblait bien plus souriante qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Justement, à ce propos… commença Emma, soudain envahie par le doute et l'excitation tout en même temps. Nous avons quelque chose à vous avouer, une sorte de premier cadeau. Enfin, j'espère que vous le prendrez comme un cadeau.

– Oui, on t'écoute ? répliqua immédiatement sa mère, regardant par le même temps David d'un air qui disait _je te l'avais bien dit_. »

La blonde se tourna vers son pirate pour chercher un peu d'assurance. Le sourire qu'il lui lança la calma aussitôt. Ils se prirent la main et, tout en laissant s'échapper les mots de sa bouche, elle sera fort ses doigts contre sa paume et s'expliqua d'une traite :

« On va se marier. »

Elle ne put empêcher un petit rire après avoir prononcé cette phrase qui lui fit réaliser que tout ceci n'était _vraiment_ pas qu'un rêve, soulagée d'avoir réussi à faire ces aveux. Face à ceux-ci, sa mère ouvrit grand les yeux avant de se lever et d'aller embrasser sa fille et son désormais véritable beau-fils, réellement heureuse pour eux. David se montra plus réservé tandis qu'il donnait une tape dans le dos de Killian, lui chuchotant à l'oreille d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à lui voler sa fille avant de le féliciter et le prendre dans ses bras.

« Bienvenue dans la famille, _pirate_ ! lui lança-t-il finalement avec un clin d'œil complice. »

Il partit ensuite chercher une bouteille de champagne, et tous les quatre trinquèrent au nom des futurs mariés. Emma était si heureuse de voir que son compagnon avait facilement été accepté parmi les siens. Il s'entendant vraiment bien avec David, et Mary-Margareth l'appréciait sincèrement. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que ceci.

Pendant de longues minutes, sa mère commença à parler de tous les préparatifs – la robe, les décorations, où et quand le faire – pour que la jeune femme ait un mariage à l'image de la princesse qu'elle était. Elle ne laissa pas une seconde à sa fille pour répliquer quoi que ce soit, mais cela ne dérangea pas cette dernière qui se contenta de sourire, touchée par l'enthousiasme avec lequel elle prenait la nouvelle.

Lorsqu'elle en eut fini avec ses projets, elle se tourna vers Killian et commença à le questionner : depuis quand comptait-il faire sa demande, où et quand l'avait-il faite, la réaction d'Emma ; elle voulait tout savoir dans les détails. Gêné, le brun se mit à rougir et se gratter derrière l'oreille comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand il était mal à l'aise, peu habitué à être au centre de l'attention. Il réussit cependant à s'en sortir sans en raconter trop, encouragé par les coups d'œils qu'Emma lui lançaient.

Une fois la curiosité des Charming assouvie et puisqu'il commençait à se faire vraiment tard, les deux amoureux finirent par rentrer chez eux. A nouveau avant de les laisser sortir de l'appartement leurs hôtes les prirent chacun à leur tour dans leurs bras et les félicitèrent pour la énième fois depuis qu'ils avaient été mis dans la confidence.

Quand Emma ferma les yeux ce soir-là, bien au chaud entre les bras de son _futur mari_ (que le mot sonnait bien à ses oreilles…) et sa main baguée posée tout contre son cœur, elle se sentait encore plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Et dire qu'elle n'avait pas encore vécu ce que tout le monde caractérisait comme le plus beau jour de sa vie, elle avait tellement hâte…


	21. 20 décembre

Les rues de Storybrooke étaient calmes en ce début de soirée d'hiver. Le froid ainsi que la neige qui ne cessait de tomber depuis plusieurs jours obligeaient les moins courageux des habitants à rester chez eux, bien au chaud auprès du feu ou sous les couvertures. Killian et Emma ne faisaient pas partie de ceux-ci. Ils avaient enfilé bonnets et écharpes et affrontaient en ce moment-même le froid main dans la main, silencieux. Ils n'avaient jamais ressenti le réel besoin de toujours parler lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, profitant simplement de la présence de l'un et de l'autre à leurs côtés.

Ils revenaient d'une courte balade en bord de mer, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude depuis quelques temps à présent. La jeune femme savait à quel point son bateau et sa vie sur les océans devaient manquer à son compagnon, mais elle avait fini par ne plus s'en vouloir et accepter qu'il ne lui mentait pas lorsqu'il lui avouait que tout ce qui importait était d'être à ses côtés, peu importe l'endroit. Le sourire qui étirait son visage en cet instant alors que leurs regards s'échangeaient en était une véritable preuve.

Tout à coup, alors qu'ils marchaient sur l'allée principale de la ville pour rentrer chez eux – ils avaient enfin acheté leur propre appartement près de la plage quelques semaines plus tôt – une douce musique retentit, animant les alentours de sa mélodie. Avec l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année, Regina et Emma avaient lancé quelques sorts afin de rendre la commune plus vivante, plus _magique_ pour mettre tout le monde dans l'ambiance de Noël après les dures épreuves auquel ils avaient dû faire face ces derniers temps.

Dès lors qu'il entendit les premières notes, Killian lâcha la main de sa belle et se tourna vers elle, les yeux brillants d'une idée qu'il venait d'avoir. Il prit la blonde par la taille, la rapprocha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, princesse ? »

Emma rit, de ce rire qu'elle réservait seulement pour lui, tout simplement parce qu'il était le seul à le lui procurer. Elle se colla davantage à lui et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baiser, les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, leur front l'un contre l'autre, et que son regard croisa celui du pirate, elle put lire dans ces deux irises d'un bleu intense tout l'amour qu'il portait pour elle.

« Avec grand plaisir, lui répondit-elle finalement. »

Sans plus attendre, le brun resserra son emprise sur sa taille tandis que cette dernière passa son bras dans son dos. Il lui tendit son crochet, qu'elle attrapa sans aucune hésitation et tous deux commencèrent à danser au beau milieu de la rue déserte. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

La musique continuait, lente telle un slow, et les deux amoureux se mouvaient en silence, simplement éclairés par les lampadaires autour d'eux. Ils ne se quittaient jamais des yeux, noyés dans le regard de l'autre, et il suffisait d'un seul coup d'œil au couple qu'ils formaient pour comprendre que rien ne comptait plus pour eux en cet instant à part la présence de la personne aimée à leurs côtés. Ils ne se rendirent même pas compte qu'à nouveau la neige s'était mise à tomber, effaçant les traces qu'ils avaient faites dans le sol déjà recouvert de cette poudre blanche lors de leurs mouvements. Pendant un long moment où le temps semblait s'être figé ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Ils s'assemblaient si bien, en rythme parfait avec les différentes notes…

Puis, petit à petit la chanson diminua de volume et leurs pas ralentirent eux aussi jusqu'à se stopper complètement. Cependant ils ne se séparèrent pas, restant bien blottis dans les bras de l'autre les yeux fermés à savourer ce moment d'intimité sous le ciel étoilé. Sentir la main de son compagnon caresser tendrement le bas de son dos et remonter jusqu'à sa joue réchauffa le cœur d'Emma. Ses mains à elle se perdaient à présent dans les cheveux de jais de Killian qui dépassaient quelque peu du bonnet qu'elle lui avait acheté lors de leur premier hiver passé ensemble et qu'il était si heureux de réutiliser chaque année. Ils étaient tellement hypnotisés l'un par l'autre qu'ils ne sentaient même pas le froid de décembre s'emparer d'eux. Finalement, après de longues minutes de silence, ils finirent par revenir doucement dans la réalité du monde. Quand ils ouvrirent les yeux et rencontrèrent directement ceux de l'autre, ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Emma déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son partenaire avant de chuchoter à son oreille :

« Je t'aime.

– Je t'aime aussi, lui répondit simplement ce dernier alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et qu'il se décida enfin à bouger pour rentrer jusqu'à chez eux, main dans la main avec l'amour de sa vie, avant qu'ils ne meurent glacés au beau milieu de la rue sans même sans rendre compte. »


	22. 21 décembre

**Aujourd'hui est habituellement le jour d'un nouvel épisode de ****_Once upon a time_****, aujourd'hui je ne savais pas quoi écrire, alors aujourd'hui j'ai fait une suite à la scène Captain Swan du 4x11.**

* * *

Après avoir exploré davantage la bibliothèque qui semblait être celle de l'Auteur et avoir parcouru plus amplement le manoir tout entier, Emma et Regina ramenèrent leur fils jusqu'à l'appartement des Charming puis retournèrent au _Granny's_ où leurs verres les attendaient toujours. Elles passèrent un long moment à boire et discuter de sujets anodins, la blonde essayant de faire oublier à l'ancienne maire tous ses problèmes du mieux qu'elle pouvait. De plus, après ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Killian, elle aussi avait grandement besoin d'oublier.

Cependant, lorsque à une heure déjà quelque peu avancée de la nuit, Regina quitta le restaurant pour retourner chez elle, l'autre jeune femme hésita un instant. Elle était fatiguée et, même s'ils n'habitaient pas loin, elle n'avait aucune envie de faire le trajet seule à pieds jusqu'à chez ses parents. Elle était donc fortement tentée à simplement se rendre dans la chambre de Killian, même si, au vu de l'heure, il devait certainement dormir depuis longtemps. Mais quelque chose au fond d'elle l'empêchait de le rejoindre. Depuis leurs retrouvailles, ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de s'expliquer – que faisait-il en compagnie du Ténébreux et, surtout, comment se faisait-il que celui-ci soit en possession de son cœur et veuille le tuer ? Elle savait pertinemment qu'ils allaient devoir aborder le sujet à un moment ou un autre mais elle ne savait pas si elle s'en sentait prête pour l'instant, tout ceci encore trop frais dans son esprit. De plus, malgré leur relation, ils n'avaient jamais passé la nuit ensemble et, aussi bête que cela puisse paraître, cela l'effrayait un peu, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, certainement la faute à ses relations passées.

Elle ne se rendit compte qu'au bout de quelques minutes que, perdue dans ses pensées, ses pas avaient fini par la guider d'eux-même jusqu'à la porte du brun. Elle se résigna donc et frappa, priant intérieurement qu'il ne lui en veuille pas de l'avoir réveillé (comme s'il lui en avait déjà voulu pour quoi que ce soit, même lorsqu'elle le repoussait sans aucune raison). Elle dut attendre plusieurs secondes avant d'apercevoir un rayon de lumière sous l'entrée et d'entendre des pas se rapprocher. Killian finit par ouvrir et parut surpris de la voir ainsi devant lui.

« Swan ? s'exclama-t-il une voix encore endormie mais le sourire aux lèvres. »

Devant cette vision de son compagnon vêtu seulement de son jean, les cheveux en bataille et l'air innocent et ensommeillé, son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine et elle sentit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux : elle était enfin en train de réaliser qu'elle l'avait presque perdu, qu'il avait failli mourir devant elle quelques heures auparavant. Si Belle n'était pas arrivée à temps… Elle préféra ne pas imaginer le pire et, sans répondre quoi que ce soit, se contenta de se jeter sur son pirate qu'elle prit dans ses bras. Ce dernier, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, se contenta de caresser doucement son dos de sa main valide. Quand elle détacha son étreinte de lui, elle planta son regard dans le sien puis, d'un ton rempli de sanglots, murmura presque pour elle-même :

« J'ai eu si peur de te perdre.

– Mais je suis toujours là, répliqua-t-il tout en caressant sa joue pour accentuer ses mots. Je t'ai fait une promesse, et je compte bien la tenir. »

Emma esquissa un faible sourire, pas encore tout à fait convaincue. A présent, elle se sentait prête à affronter les explications que Killian lui devait. Elle avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et surtout, pourquoi il ne lui avait pas fait part de ses problèmes. (Elle se rappela alors de leur discussions au _Granny's_ et son attitude étrange, la façon dont, d'une main tremblante, il avait attrapé son bras avec force… Une vague de culpabilité prit part de son corps : elle s'était bien rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui, mais n'avait pas cherché à en savoir davantage.) Il n'eut pas besoin qu'elle lui demande quoi que ce soit pour comprendre qu'il était temps de lui raconter, c'est pourquoi il la prit par la main et l'entraîna jusqu'à son lit. Il s'assit dessus, elle fit de même. Sans jamais lâcher sa main, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit :

« Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé. Tout est de ma faute. »

Puis, sans aucune pause, il lui expliqua tout sans omettre le moindre détail. Son chantage face à Rumplestilskin pour récupérer sa main gauche afin d'être à la hauteur de la jeune femme pour leur premier rendez-vous, le fait que celui-ci lui fasse croire qu'elle était maudite et le ferait revenir à la pire version de lui-même, l'histoire de la fausse dague, la peur qu'il avait ressenti à l'idée de la perdre elle après avoir vu ce à quoi servait le chapeau magique du Sorcier, le vol de son cœur, les plans de libération du Ténébreux… Il ne lui cacha rien, l'avait assez fait et en avait bien payé les conséquences.

Pendant qu'il parlait, la blonde ne dit rien ni ne lui coupa jamais la parole, même s'il pouvait sentir la pression de ses doigts contre sa paume se resserrer parfois et voir que des larmes cherchaient à couler le long de ses joues – il ne pouvait alors qu'être certain que son cœur se trouvait à nouveau bien à sa place tant il se comprimait. Il se détestait de la faire souffrir ainsi. Lorsqu'il se tut enfin, un lourd silence pesant prit place dans la pièce tandis qu'Emma encaissait tant bien que mal toutes ces nouvelles informations. Puisqu'elle voyait bien que le pirate attendait une quelconque réaction de sa part, elle planta son regard dans ses irises bleues.

« _Idiot_, souffla-t-elle. Tu n'es qu'un idiot.

– Je sais, ne put que répondre Killian. Si tu…

– Non, tu ne sais pas, justement, le coupa la jeune femme d'une voix ferme. »

Le brun n'ajouta rien, perdu. Il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir. Il lui lança donc un regard interrogateur, auquel elle répondit :

« Ce que tu ne sais pas, Killian, c'est que ton erreur n'est pas de m'avoir caché toute cette histoire avec Gold. Ta véritable erreur a été de croire que tu avais besoin de faire tout ceci pour me mériter ou je ne sais quoi. Ton crochet ne m'a jamais posé problème. Tu te souviens lorsque tu m'as dit aimer chaque partie de moi ? Il est en de même de mon côté, il faut que tu le comprennes. Une ou deux mains ne changera rien à cela. J'aime tout chez toi. »

Le visage de l'homme face à elle s'illumina instantanément et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Emma ne s'était certainement pas rendu compte des mots qu'elle avait employés mais lui ne l'avait pas raté. _Elle l'aimait._ Plus encore, même, elle aimait _tout_ de lui. Même s'il le savait plus ou moins, l'entendre prononcé de ses lèvres ne pouvait que lui réchauffer le cœur – et dire qu'avant qu'elle ne l'empêche de terminer sa phrase, il allait lui expliquer que si elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir, il comprendrait. Elle avait tout à fait raison de le traiter d'idiot.

Le voir si heureux et soulagé ne put que faire sourire la jeune femme à son tour et la faire réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle qui avait toujours eu du mal à faire de telles déclarations se rendit compte que cet homme réussissait des exploits sur son comportement, ce dont elle n'allait pas se plaindre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage puisque Killian choisit ce même moment pour s'approcher d'elle et l'embrasser avec encore plus de passion et d'amour qu'il l'avait fait auparavant lorsqu'elle avait remis son organe en place dans sa poitrine, à tel point qu'il se retrouva couché au-dessus d'elle sur le matelas. Il se releva sur les coudes pour la contempler un instant, puis déclara :

« Je t'aime tellement, Swan. Plus que tout. »

A son tour elle se redressa et attrapa les lèvres de son compagnon avant de se laisser tomber à nouveau, l'entraînant dans sa chute, les mains accrochées à ses épaules nues. Celles-ci continuèrent leur chemin sur son torse qu'elles découvrirent avec envie. Ce n'était qu'à présent qu'elle se rendait compte de sa musculature, auparavant aveuglée par les émotions qui la submergeaient et son désir d'être éclairée sur la situation. Mais, maintenant qu'elle y prêtait toute son attention, elle ne pouvait qu'apprécier ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux (apparemment, elle avait eu raison de lui avouer qu'elle aimait toutes les parties de lui parce que oui, ce qu'elle voyait là, elle l'aimait _vraiment_ aussi).

De son côté, le pirate parcourait lui aussi son corps qui frissonnait malgré elle à chaque caresse. Elle s'était juré de prendre tout son temps avec lui lorsqu'elle s'était enfin laissée aller après leur aventure dans le passé quelques temps plus tôt mais le voir à l'article de la mort lui rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas immortels et qu'elle devait profiter de cette si belle histoire qu'ils avaient entamée tant qu'il était encore temps. C'est pourquoi, même avec l'heure vraiment tardive et la fatigue qui s'était emparée d'elle, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas prête d'aller se coucher…

Après tout, ils auraient le temps de se reposer plus tard, maintenant que toute menace pesant sur la ville avait été éradiquée.


	23. 22 décembre

**Ça se voit que la fin se rapproche, j'ai de moins en moins d'inspiration pour de nouvelles histoires… Je me suis donc inspirée de ce qu'ont pu me proposer erika .pellerin .7 et guebedou. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas réussi à faire mieux ni plus long, aujourd'hui n'était pas un bon jour pour écrire. Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que vous vouliez, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout !**

* * *

Killian et Emma parcouraient les rayons d'un magasin de jouets à la recherche du cadeau de Noël idéal pour le petit frère de la jeune femme. Depuis plus de deux heures qu'ils se promenaient dans les rues de la ville, ils avaient fini par trouver ce qu'ils allaient offrir à tout le monde, sauf lui. Cependant, au vu de son jeune âge, cela n'allait certainement pas être difficile et ils pourraient donc rapidement rentrer chez eux puisqu'il commençait à se faire tard. C'est du moins ce qu'avait imaginé la blonde avant de perdre son compagnon dans la boutique qui n'était pourtant pas très grande. Elle le retrouva paniqué, un poupon qui ne cessait de hurler entre sa main valide et son crochet. Il sembla soulagé lorsqu'il l'aperçut, et s'exclama :

« Swan, aide-moi, je t'en prie. Je n'arrive pas à le faire taire !

– Donne-moi ça, lui répondit-elle d'un air amusé. »

Rapidement, elle réussit à éteindre la poupée et la reposa à sa place. Puis elle prit la main de son pirate dans la sienne et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

« Merci, chuchota-t-il soulagé tout en l'attrapant par la taille. Décidément, ce monde est rempli de beaucoup de choses bizarres… »

Emma resta silencieuse, se retenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de rire face à l'expression qui s'était dessinée sur le visage de son partenaire. Elle le trouvait tellement adorable lorsqu'il était ainsi, confus devant toutes ces nouvelles technologies et inventions qu'il apprenait au fur et à mesure du temps passé à Storybrooke.

Après un dernier baiser échangé, ils continuèrent leurs recherches. Killian ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher à tout, de s'intéresser à n'importe quel objet qu'il prenait entre ses bras et dont il demandait l'utilité. Parfois certains habitants se retournaient sur ce jeune couple et les regardaient avec tendresse voire moquerie, heureux d'avoir fait partie de la première malédiction et de ne pas avoir eu à s'habituer à tant de changements. Le pirate ne cessait de s'émerveiller et de proposer d'acheter tout et n'importe quoi à chaque nouvelle découverte. La jeune femme à ses côté ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et d'imaginer le papa poule qu'il pourrait faire. Bien entendu, il était encore beaucoup trop tôt pour y penser (après tout, ils ne vivaient même pas encore officiellement ensemble) mais tout au fond d'elle, elle croyait en leur histoire et espérait qu'un jour, ils forment leur propre petite famille dont ils avaient toujours rêvé.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau du rayon des dessins animés, le brun eut un mouvement de recul devant le DVD de l'histoire de _Peter Pan_. Il l'attrapa et contempla avec attention la couverture de celui-ci sur laquelle étaient représentés deux personnages : il reconnut facilement le premier de part sa ressemblance avec le garçon pour lequel il avait travaillé de nombreuses années mais avait peur de comprendre qui était le deuxième, un horrible homme aux cheveux longs et qui portait une atroce moustache. C'est pourquoi il se tourna vers sa Swan pour qu'elle l'éclaircisse.

« Qui est cet homme ? lui demanda-t-il.

– C'est… c'est toi, avoua l'intéressée en se pinçant les lèvres. »

Killian la regarda d'un air tout à fait choqué, ses yeux venant parfois se poser sur l'objet qu'il tenait toujours. Qui avait osé le représenter d'une telle façon ? Cet homme ne lui ressemblait en aucun point, il semblait même être son exact opposé. Et dire que c'est cette vision que la jeune femme qui partageait à présent sa vie avait de lui avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent !

Voyant qu'il se sentait vexé – Monsieur tenait à son image et pouvait parfois se montrer susceptible – Emma le laissa seul quelques instants avant de revenir, deux autres DVD à la main. Elle les tendit à son compagnon et expliqua face à son air confus :

« Tu vois cette vieille femme boutonneuse qui tient une pomme ? C'est Regina. Et ce renard, là, c'est Robin. Finalement tu n'es pas le plus à plaindre, tu ne crois pas ? »

Il ne put qu'admettre que la blonde avait raison et se mit à rire devant l'air ridicule de la représentation de ses camarades. Sa partenaire ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et rit avec lui. Elle chérissait tant ces moments de complicité entre eux, si simples mais tellement importants…

Ils finirent cependant par se calmer car ils n'avaient pas encore déniché ce qu'ils recherchaient pour Neal et que le magasin allait bientôt fermer. Ils continuèrent donc leur chemin main dans la main, un véritable sourire barrant leurs deux visages. Après quelques minutes, ils trouvèrent leur bonheur et passèrent à la caisse pour faire emballer le cadeau avant de rentrer chez eux.

Ils passèrent la soirée collés l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé de l'appartement de la jeune femme à enchaîner les Disney, se moquant gentiment des différentes adaptations bien différentes de la réalité qu'ils connaissaient si bien. Ils se dirent qu'un jour, qui sait, un nouveau dessin animé retraçant l'histoire d'amour entre une princesse et un pirate finirait peut-être par voir le jour…


	24. 23 décembre

Au matin du vingt-cinq décembre, la petite Sarah Jones sauta de son lit dès lors que les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent éclairer sa chambre d'enfant. Elle courut à travers les couloirs de l'appartement jusqu'au salon et ne put retenir un cri de joie lorsqu'elle aperçut tous les cadeaux qui l'attendaient au pied du sapin.

« Papa, Maman, venez-voir ! Il est passé, le Père Noël est passé ! »

Encore à moitié endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Killian et Emma furent bien obligés de se lever à leur tour. Ils connaissaient assez leur fille pour savoir que s'ils ne le faisaient pas d'eux-même, elle viendrait de toute façon rapidement leur sauter dessus jusqu'à ce qu'ils daignent ouvrir les yeux. Ils s'habillèrent donc rapidement et rejoignirent l'enfant qui ne tenait pas en place. Dès lors qu'elle les aperçut devant la porte, elle leur sauta au cou et les embrassa chacun à leur tour.

« Je peux les ouvrir maintenant ? demanda-t-elle de son ton le plus innocent, son excitation pouvant cependant se lire dans sa voix.

– Mais bien sûr, chérie, répondit alors son père en un sourire. »

La petite fille ne se fit pas prier puisque le pirate eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà elle se trouvait à genoux devant les paquets. Un à un, elle ouvrit chacun d'entre eux, révélant une nouvelle surprise à chaque fois qui semblait l'émerveiller davantage que la précédente. Il faut dire qu'elle avait été gâtée : lorsque Killian et Mary-Margareth étaient lancés pour faire plaisir à la brunette, on ne les arrêtait plus. Heureusement, Emma et David étaient plus raisonnables, et les avaient empêchés de dévaliser le magasin de jouets. (Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais le cœur de la jeune femme avait battu si fort devant la vue de son partenaire tellement heureux et attentionné pour leur fille… Qui aurait pu croire que le Capitaine Crochet faisait le meilleur papa du monde ?)

De leur côté, les parents de Sarah restaient muets, s'échangeant parfois des regards complices mais surtout contemplant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux main dans la main. La petite de cinq ans était si adorable à examiner chaque cadeau avec attention, prenant chacun d'entre eux entre ses bras avant de les déposer délicatement sur le sol pour en ouvrir un nouveau, chuchotant de tendres « merci Papa Noël » régulièrement. La voir heureuse et épanouie était très certainement le plus beau des présents dont ils pouvaient rêver. Depuis sa naissance, plus aucune menace n'avait pesé sur la ville et tout le monde avait trouvé sa fin heureuse, comme si le fruit de l'amour véritable entre la Sauveuse et le Survivant avait mis fin à tout problème dans la vie de ces personnages de conte de fées (du moins, c'est ce qu'ils aimaient à penser et qui pour l'instant semblait vrai).

Une fois toutes ses surprises ouvertes, la jeune Jones se releva, une des peluches qui lui avait été offertes collée tout contre son cœur. Après avoir pris ses parents dans ses bras, elle s'exclama :

« Il reste un cadeau, c'est marqué que c'est pour toi Papa ! »

Killian lança un regard confus à Emma – ils s'étaient pourtant offerts leurs cadeaux la veille au soir. Celle-ci se contenta de lui sourire mystérieusement, et l'invita à aller chercher le tout petit paquet qui restait au pied du sapin. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il se retrouva nez à nez avec une tétine pour bébé. Il ne comprit d'abord pas ce que ceci voulait signifier, jusqu'à ce que son regard s'illumine. Il se retourna vers la blonde et tenta de trouver ses mots, la gorge nouée par l'émotion :

« Tu… ?

– Oui, répliqua-t-elle simplement. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus au pirate pour que ses suspicions soient confirmées et il s'empressa d'embrasser amoureusement sa partenaire. Alors qu'il se détachait d'elle sans pour autant lâcher sa taille qu'il tenait fermement de sa main valide, il se tourna vers leur fille qui les dévisageait d'un air faussement dégoûté devant cet élan de romantisme et la questionna :

« Chérie, est-ce que tu serais contente d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ? »


	25. 24 décembre

**Et voilà, nous y sommes. Ce soir, c'est le grand soir, ce qui signe aussi la fin de ces petites histoires quotidiennes. Avant toute chose, je voulais souhaiter à toute personne qui lira ce message un très joyeux Noël, en espérant que vous passiez de magnifique fêtes de fin d'année.**

**Ensuite, et surtout, je voulais vous remercier, vous qui avez lu, qui avez commenté, qui avez apprécié (ou non) ces OS et drabbles. J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à les faire et c'est en grande partie grâce à vous. J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de me lancer là-dedans, j'avais peur de ne pas trouver vingt-quatre idées différentes mais au final, j'ai bien fait de tenter, c'était une expérience géniale, même si c'est vrai que parfois j'ai eu du mal à trouver de l'inspiration, surtout vers la fin. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié la lecture autant que j'ai aimé écrire. Enfin bref, encore une fois, un énorme merci à vous tous, lecteurs/reviewers anonymes ou non ! :D**

**J'espère aussi que cette dernière petite histoire vous plaira, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire sur d'autres ships que le Captain Swan ni sur autant de personnages en même temps mais puisque c'est Noël j'ai voulu faire apparaître tous les principaux du mieux que je pouvais, même si au final je n'en suis pas très fière, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire, celui-là, les idées n'y étaient pas et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour développer davantage non plus… Désolée.**

**guebedou : Je suis désolée, j'ai oublié de répondre hier à ta review du 22 décembre mais merci beaucoup, ça me fait super plaisir si l'OS t'a plu :)**

* * *

En cette soirée du vingt-quatre décembre, les couples formés par Killian et Emma, Rumplestilskin et Belle, David et Mary-Margareth, Robin et Regina ainsi que leurs enfants respectifs s'étaient réunis dans la grande maison de cette dernière pour fêter Noël en famille. Depuis que toute malédiction avait été brisée et que le calme régnait sur Storybrooke depuis des années, chaque personnage de conte de fée faisait sa vie où bon lui semblait, ayant enfin trouvé la fin heureuse qu'il méritait. Cependant, à présent fortement liés les uns aux autres suite aux épreuves qu'ils avaient dû traverser ensemble, ils continuaient de se voir régulièrement lors de grandes occasions, la dernière en date étant les cinq ans du petit Neal quelques mois plus tôt.

Tant de choses avaient changé depuis la dernière menace qui avait pesé sur la ville. En effet, le voleur et sa reine avaient donné naissance à deux beaux enfants – Romane, de trois ans et Raphaël, de quelques semaines seulement – en plus de la garde de Roland qu'ils partageaient avec Marianne (elle avait retrouvé son bonheur auprès de Petit Jean, qui avait enfin pu lui avouer les sentiments qu'il ressentait à son égard depuis longtemps mais qu'il avait toujours gardé cachés par respect pour son ami) ; Mr. Gold et sa femme avaient fini par se réconcilier après de longs mois et avaient même à présent une fille nommée Rose ; tout allait pour le mieux chez les Charming qui filaient toujours le parfait amour ; enfin, le pirate et sa princesse, même s'ils avaient semblé vouloir prendre leur temps au début de leur relation s'étaient finalement mariés et avaient un fils de trois ans, Liam et la jeune femme attendait un deuxième heureux événement pour très bientôt. Ils représentaient donc tous parfaitement la vie heureuse et remplie d'enfants des histoires desquelles ils faisaient partie. Même Henry avait trouvé l'amour auprès de Grace, la fille de Jefferson dont il avait recroisé le chemin peu de temps auparavant.

C'est pourquoi tout ce petit monde se trouvait actuellement autour d'une grande table à rire et discuter joyeusement de ce qu'ils étaient devenus et ce qu'ils faisaient à présent, tous contents d'être réunis en ce soir de fêtes. Les plus jeunes attendaient minuit avec impatience – en effet, leurs parents leur avait promis que c'était à cette heure-ci que le Père Noël viendrait offrir leurs cadeaux. En attendant, ils se racontaient sagement des histoires au coin du feu tout en inventant de nouveaux jeux. Les adultes ne pouvaient que se réjouir de les voir si proches les uns des autres.

Finalement, lorsque l'heure fatidique arriva, toutes les lumières au-dehors s'éteignirent comme par magie et un silence pesant pris part dans toute la pièce. Intrigués, les enfants se levèrent et se dirigèrent d'un même pas jusqu'à la grande baie vitrée qui leur donnait vue sur la rue principale. Les yeux rivés vers le ciel, ils contemplaient tous ce qu'ils croyaient être au premier abord une simple étoile filante. Cependant ils se rendirent bien vite compte que ce n'en était pas une, puisque l'objet lumineux qui se rapprochait dangereusement d'eux ne ressemblait en aucun cas à un astre. Rose fut la première à reconnaître ce que c'était, et s'exclama :

« C'est le Père Noël ! Il arrive ! »

Les autres poussèrent un « oh » d'émerveillement à l'unisson et regardèrent le traîneau se poser juste devant la bâtisse. Un vieil homme à la longue barbe et tout de rouge vêtu en sortit, flatta gentiment l'encolure de chacun de ses rennes puis se dirigea jusqu'à l'entrée. Les parents se tournèrent tous vers Rumplestilskin et lui lancèrent un sourire entendu : c'était grâce à lui et ses nombreux contacts à travers les mondes que tout avait été possible. Il avait réellement fini par changer depuis la naissance de sa fille, quatre ans plus tôt, qu'il chérissait plus que tout au monde. Belle, qui était assise à ses côtés, pris sa main entre les siennes et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Au final, elle avait eu raison d'accepter de lui laisser une seconde chance.

Lorsque la sonnette retentit, tous les jeunes accoururent jusqu'à la porte pour l'ouvrir. L'homme face à eux les salua chaleureusement, prenant chacun d'entre eux entre ses bras puis il dit bonjour aux adultes qui s'étaient levés pour venir à sa rencontre. Emma, en serrant la main du Père Noël, sentit une sensation étrange parcourir son corps : même si elle vivait aux côtés de personnages de contes de fée depuis longtemps à présent, se retrouver face à l'homme à qui elle avait prié chaque année à cette même période durant son enfance de lui ramener un peu de bonheur la troublait quelque peu. Celui-ci s'en rendit compte et posa une main sur son épaule, un air désolé sur le visage.

« Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir réalisé tes souhaits plus tôt, mais j'avais connaissance de la vie qui t'attendait et que tu allais toi aussi avoir tôt ou tard ta fin heureuse, je ne pouvais donc pas changer le cours des choses au risque que tu ne retrouves jamais ni ton fils, ni tes parents, ni même ton véritable amour… »

La blonde ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire. Il avait certainement raison. Rien n'aurait pu remplir davantage sa vie de joie que les personnes avec qui elle partageait sa vie à présent, elle en était certaine. Elle se tourna vers sa famille, une larme au coin de l'œil. Killian s'approcha d'elle et la prit par la taille, posant sa main valide sur son ventre bien rond qu'il caressa distraitement ; elle en profita pour poser sa tête tout contre son épaule. Il était vrai qu'au final, toutes ces années de malheur maintenant derrière elle avaient sûrement valu le coup.

Les enfants, qui étaient restés muets jusqu'alors, commencèrent à s'impatienter. Ils voulaient leurs cadeaux. Le vieil homme partit donc s'asseoir sur le canapé près de la cheminée, suivi par les quatre jeunes ainsi que Henry et Grace qui, malgré leurs dix-neuf ans, avaient gardé leur âme d'enfant – qui ne l'aurait de toute façon pas retrouvée en faisant face au Père Noël ?

Romane, la plus petite d'entre tous, eut le privilège de s'installer sur ses genoux. Elle regarda d'un air fier ses parents qui ne purent s'empêcher de rire, bien vite accompagnés de tous les autres : elle avait exactement les mêmes mimiques que Regina, qui tenait son autre bébé entre ses bras. En se battant pour l'avoir, et sans aucune aide de la part du livre, elle avait réussi à obtenir sa fin heureuse. Et quelle fin heureuse ! Rien ne l'enchantait plus au monde que de passer du temps avec sa petite famille, autant ses enfants adoptifs que sa propre progéniture.

Le Père Noël sortit de sa hotte de nombreux paquets, les tendant un à un à son destinataire. Il en avait même pour les parents, à leur plus grande surprise. Tous étaient ravis devant leur cadeau, qui avait une signification particulière pour chacun d'entre eux. Neal, Rose, Romane et Liam embrassèrent chacun à leur tour l'invité d'honneur de la soirée et le remercièrent chaleureusement. Lorsque son tour arriva, le jeune Jones ne peut s'empêcher de s'exclamer après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa barbe :

« Tu piques comme mon Papa ! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire face à cette remarque, Killian le premier. Il aimait tellement son fils, et avait hâte d'agrandir encore sa famille. Une fois sa distribution terminée, les couples s'ajoutèrent au groupe déjà formé par les enfants autour du vieil homme et écoutèrent toutes les merveilleuses histoires qu'il prenait plaisir à leur raconter.

C'est ainsi que se termina la soirée avec la neige qui tombait à gros flocons dehors et la pièce réchauffée par les rires et la bonne humeur de chacun. Tous étaient d'accord pour assurer que ce Noël passé tous ensemble était certainement le plus beau qu'ils avaient passé.

Ils étaient si heureux, ensemble.

* * *

**Dans un monde rempli de magie où Blanche-Neige et le Prince Charmant existent, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que le Père Noël soit réel lui aussi… Encore joyeux Noël et merci d'avoir suivi ces petites aventures avec moi !**


End file.
